Oh Noes, They Didn't !
by Roronoa Robin
Summary: New Direction semblent être de grands amateurs de Facebook. Que se passe t-il lorsque un délire "magique" les font partir en vrille? HP Crack!Fic.T pour Langage. Multi-shipping. Finchel-Klaine-Brittana et plein d'autre! Fic sans prétention, just for fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Petite crack!fic issue d'un délire avec plusieurs amis sur Facebook, avec qui j'ai eu la très divertissante idée de mélanger Harry Potter et Glee.**

**L'histoire sera Rated T pour le langage, vu que New Direction va se lâcher de plus en plus en se prenant au jeu. Aussi avec tout le drama et l'inconsistance que RIB nous sert dans Glee, il n'y aura pas vraiment de drama , l'histoire doit être prise avec humour, donc malgré le fait que le Klaine et le Finchel me font rouler des yeux, et que je trouve que Shuester et Finn sont des idiots sexistes, que Santana est devenue un peu trop garce, que n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même et un pleurnicheur invêtéré, j'ai tendance à plus les apprecier dans les fictions. C'est pourquoi j'essaye de rester impartial dans ma fic.**

**La fic se passe à la fin de l'année de première (fin saison 2) et prend place durant les vacances et va continuer en fonction de la saison 3 (si les idées me viennent ou pas. J'ai déjà commencé là noter plein d'idées.)**

**contient donc principalement Finchel - Klaine - Brittana. Avec des moments Faberry - Quick - Bartie - Luck - Tike et pleins d'autres encore mais contrairement à RIB, l'amitié entre tout les personnages est le plus important pour moi et j'aime les combos les plus improbables.**

**enjoy ! ;)  
><strong>

**Finn Hudson** vient de regarder Harry Potter 7 et c'était GENIAAAAAAAAAL !

**-(Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, et 12 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Finn Hudson :** Qui se sent d'attaque pour un second tour ?

**-Kurt Hummel :** Du moment que toi et Rachel, vous ne vous sucez pas le visage pendant le film, je suis pour.

**-Artie Abrams :** Je suis d'accord avec Kurt.

**-Rachel Berry :** Je tiens à préciser que je suis terriblement offensée.

**-Artie Abrams :** Par quoi exactement ?

**-Rachel Berry :** Le fait que Kurt puisse croire que je sois capable de détourner le visage ne serait-ce qu'une milliseconde durant un chef-d'œuvre tel que Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort.

**-Artie Abrams :** Hop hop hop, marche arrière t'es fan de HP ?

**-Mercedes Jones :** Marche arrière, Harry Potter t'intéresses plus que d'astiquer les amygdales de Frankenteen ?

**-Rachel Berry** : Aussi choquant que cela puisse paraître, Je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Harry Potter, comme vous tous. Et Finn et moi avons de nombreuses occasions d'être intime, loin de tout œil public. Harry Potter AU CINEMA n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans une existence, et à donc plus de valeur.

**-(Finn Hudson aime ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel** : Même TOI, Finn, est plus intéressé par Harry Potter que « chatouille-moi les amygdales » avec Rachel ?

**-Finn Hudson :** Rachel a raison, mec. Harry Potter, ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans ta vie.

**-Kurt Hummel :** Dit le garçon qui a prié au Cheesus grillé de pouvoir toucher les seins de Rachel.

**-(Noah Puckerman aime ça.)**

**-Rachel Berry** : FINN !

**-Finn Hudson** : MEC ! PAS COOL. Et comment t'es au courant ?

**-Kurt Hummel** : Tu n'étais pas très discret pendant ta période 'Jésus'.

**-Finn Hudson** : ***face-plantage*** Ow.

**Rachel Berry **Vient de réaliser les parallèles choquant entre elle et Hermione Granger.

**-(Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, et 12 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Finn Hudson** : Alors ça fait de moi Ron Weasley !

**-(Rachel Berry aime ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel** : En effet, c'est plutôt réaliste.

**-Finn Hudson** : Et Artie est Harry Potter !

**-(Brittany Pierce aime ça.)**

**-Brittany Pierce** : Je suis sortie avec Harry Potter !

**-Santana Lopez** : Oh, me faites pas rire, Il n'y a même pas un seul handicapé dans l'univers Harry Potter…

**-Artie Abrams** : Attendez, je suis Harry ?

**-Finn Hudson** : Parce que t'es 'le garçon qui a survécut' et tu portes des lunettes.

**-Artie Abrams** : T'es en train de dire que je suis Harry Potter juste parce que j'ai une mauvaise vue et que j'ai eu une expérience avec la mort ?

**-Noah Puckerman** : Hey mec, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu viens d'être comparé à HARRY POTTER.

**-Artie Abrams** : Tu marques un point. ***s'incline***

**-Finn Hudson** : J'ai gagné, t'es Harry Potter **:**D

**-Tina Cohen-Chang** : OH mon dieu, et Kurt est Colin Creevey !

**-(Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, et 13 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Mercedes Jones** : awww, comme c'est mignon !

**-Kurt Hummel** : NON. C'EST MEME PAS LA PEINE D'Y PENSER.

**Finn Hudson **Si Je suis Ron et Rachel est Hermione et Artie est Harry… Qui est Malfoy ?

**-Noah Puckerman** : Quinn. Sans hésitation, Quinn.

**-(Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, et 10 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Quinn Fabray** : J'objecte. Fermement.

**-Kurt Hummel** : Pourquoi parlons nous ENCORE de ça ?

**-Santana Lopez** : Si Quinn étant Malfoy fait de moi et Brit Crabbe et Goyle, alors j'objecte aussi.

**-Artie Abrams** : Naaan, Azimio et Karofsy sont Crabbe et Goyle.

**-Quinn Fabray** : Mais je traîne même pas avec eux !

**-Artie Abrams** : La décision est prise, femme.

**-Quinn Fabray** : Artie… ***regard noir***

**-Artie Abrams : * roule hors de portée***

**-Quinn Fabray** : Et puis de toute façon, JE NE SUIS PAS UN MEC. Pourquoi est ce que ce n'est pas SAM, Malfoy ? Il est blond !

**-Mercedes Jones** : Sam est trop 'droit' pour ça, il est plutôt du genre 'Cédric Diggory'.

**- Sam Evans** : Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir être le mec qui meurt…

**-Noah Puckerman** : Moi, aucun doute, je suis Voldemort.

**-Mercedes Jones **: Je suis plus effrayante que toi, l'iroquois.

**-(Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, et 12 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Rachel Berry** : Je pense que les jumeaux Weasleys sont un rôle plus adapté pour toi, Noah.

**- Noah Puckerman** : Je ne suis pas un roux ! Je veux être un méchant !

**-Quinn Fabray** : pourquoi un méchant ? Ils s'habillent tous de façon étrange.

-**Noah Puckerman** : Et alors ? Ils sont trop cool, je suis cool…

**-Rachel Berry** : Je suis choquée que tu n'estimes pas les jumeaux méritant du terme « cool » !

**-(Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray et 10 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel** : Même si ça m'en coûte de le dire, je suis d'accord avec Rachel.

**-Mercedes Jones** : Si Puck tient tant à être un méchant, il peut être Lucius Malfoy. Ils ont tout les deux une coupe de cheveux qui laisse à désirer…

**-Kurt Hummel** : Je viens juste de visualiser Puck avec de longs cheveux blonds et je crois que je viens de ravaler des vomissures…

**-Noah Puckerman** : Si ça signifie que j'ai une grosse cane à tête de serpent, ça me va.

**-Santana Lopez** : Tellement de sous-entendus, si peu de place pour écrire…

**-(Noah Puckerman aime ça.)**

**Noah Puckerman** Pense que Lucius Malfoy est classe et que tout le monde devrait la boucler.

**-Kurt Hummel** : Je répète. Cheveux blond. Vomissures. Quoique sa canne soit plutôt vogue…

**-Finn Hudson**: T'as vu 'a very Potter sequel'? Lucius était une danseuse étoile !

**-Rachel Berry** : Finn, on dit UN danseur.

**-Finn Hudson** : On s'en fiche !

**-Noah Puckerman** : Mec, t'as vu Billy Elliot ? Les ballerines sont cool aussi !

**-Kurt Hummel** : OH MON DIEU, l'image mental, s'il te plait, je t'en PRIE, arrête toi !

**-Noah Puckerman** : Avoue que ça t'excites l'idée de me voir dans un tutu.

**-Santana Lopez** : Puckerman, tu es en train de compromettre SERIEUSEMENT ta réputation.

**-Kurt Hummel **: MERCI Santana. Et Puck, tu te rends compte qu'en étant Lucius, tu es le père de Quinn, n'est ce pas ?

**-Finn Hudson** : Eww, Mec, c'est tordu…

**-Brittany Pierce** : x2. Ça devient super chelou…

**-Quinn Fabray** : JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. MALFOY.

**Finn Hudson - Tina Cohen Chang** Je viens de réaliser que t'es Cho Chang **:**D

**-Tina Cohen-Chang :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis Asiatique ? Je jure, si c'est ça, je vais faire bon usage de ma collection de pins et crocs de vampires…

**-Finn Hudson** : whoa attend ! Nan, c'est parce que Artie t'aimais bien mais que vous n'avez pas fini ensemble, mais c'est pas grave, parce qu'il a eu Brittany, ce qui fait d'elle Ginny, ce qui fait d'elle ma sœur. Uuh, longue chaîne de pensées…

**- Brittany Pierce** : Je ne savais pas que j'avais un frère ! Mais Ginny et Harry n'ont pas eu de rupture… du moins, pas permanente.

**-Artie Abrams : :**D

**-Santana Lopez** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Brit. T'es pas une rousse, pis t'es trop bien pour être la chieuse.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : Finn, si ta logique fait de moi Cho, ça veut dire que je devrais sortir avec Sam qui lui est sorti avec Quinn. Donc… Cédric est sorti avec Malfoy ?

**-(Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson et 6 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Santana Lopez** : Sexyyyy…

**-Quinn Fabray : *mortifiée*** J'abandonne.

**-Sam Evans** : Attendez… je croyais que c'était fini, ces rumeurs à propos de mon « homosexualité » …

**-Tina Cohen-Chang** : T'as pas compris ce qu'il y avait d'important dans la discussion, n'est ce pas ? Je le jure, tu es un Finn 2.0

**-Finn Hudson** : Sais pas si c'est une insulte ou bien…

**-Sam Evans** : Alors, je suis un des weasleys ?

**-Tina Cohen-Chang** : Non, Lavande Brown.

**-Sam Evans** : Hein, quoi ? Depuis quand !

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : *soupire*** Rien, laisse. Le sarcasme ne marche jamais sur Internet…

**-Finn Hudson** : Les gars, Sam est Percy !

**-Kurt Hummel** : Quoi ? Pourquoi Percy ?

**-Finn Hudson** : Parce qu'il suit à fond les règles ! Et Percy est préfet et Sam est Quarter back…

**-Kurt Hummel** : Finn, Percy a abandonné sa famille pour le ministère parce qu'il avait peur d'enfreindre les règles pour le bien commun. Cela fait de lui ni un leader, ni quelqu'un de bien.

**-Sam Evans** : Qui est Percy ?

**-Noah Puckerman** : Oh mec, T'as lu les bouquins au moins !

**-Sam Evans** : Ben, j'ai vu les films…

**-Noah Puckerman** : La loose. Totale.

**-Brittany Pierce** : T'es rayé de ma 'kiss List '.

**(Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman et 65 autres personnes aiment ça.)**

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : Woah, ok, arrêtez de spammer mes notifications.

**Quinn Fabray** veut que tout le monde sache que Draco Malfoy est un maléfique et détestable, sale petit cafard incapable de se débrouiller par ses propres moyens et qui fait tout ce que le seigneur des ténèbres et ses parents lui demandent, donc, il est l'OPPOSE de moi.

**-Rachel Berry** : Bien dit, Quinn, je crois qu'avec cette mise en lumière du personnage, nous pouvons t'assigner au rôle de Narcissa Malfoy.

**-Quinn Fabray** : …Je sortirais jamais de cette famille, n'est ce pas ?

**-Rachel Berry** : Et bien, tu dois admettre qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnages féminins possédant ta force de caractère. Nous avons Hermione, Ginny et Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange, Nymphadora Tonks, Professeur McGonagall, Luna Lovegood… En procédant par élimination, Narcissa est celle qui te convient le mieux.

**-Quinn Fabray** : Je pourrais être Tonks !

**-Tina Cohen-Chang **: Oh non non non, Je suis Tonks. Fin de la discussion.

**-Rachel Berry** : Tu es sûre de ne pas préférer être Cho ? Parce que Mike ferait un merveilleux Cédric, et je suis sûre que Mr. Schue serait Professeur Lupin, ce qui te forcerait à franchir plusieurs lignes qui ne devraient jamais être franchises…

**-Tina Cohen-Chang** : Woah, ok, je suis Cho. Mais Quinn reste Narcissa.

-**Mike Chang** : Je suis pas DU TOUT d'accord pour être le mec de rechange qui meurt et se réincarne en vampire étincelant !

**(Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.)**

**-Tina Cohen-Chang** : Mais Edward Cullen est super sexy.

**-Mike Chang :** On dirait qu'on lui a mis un coup de pied dans la tronche lorsqu'il était bébé et que ses os n'étaient pas encore durs…

**-Santana Lopez** : Ne transformez pas cette DISCUSSION COMMUNE en débat Twilight ! Ça va apparaître sur mon mur !

**-Brittany Pierce** : Même moi je sais que Twilight craint. Même si Taylor Lautner est super sexy…

**(Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang et 3 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Santana Lopez** : Brit ! Les filles ! J'aimerai que l'on fasse une minute de silence pour la perte de votre sens de l'esthétique et d'une majeure partie de votre cerveau.

**-Quinn Fabray** : Sois pas Jalouse 'Lespez', t'as vu les abdos de ce type ?

**-Santana Lopez** : Oh, attend, 'Juno', des mecs musclés y'en a partout. Et celui là a un cou de bœuf. Pas attirant du tout.

**-Rachel Berry** : Je suis d'accord avec Quinn, bien que très musclé, son ratio muscle/visage est parfait, et son sourire est tout simplement envoûtant.

**- Santana Lopez** : Crois-moi le Hobbit, tu peux retirer 50% de sa beauté avec un kleenex mouillé après chaque prise.

**-Brittany Pierce** : C'est un Latino.

**-Tina Cohen-Chang** : euh non, Brit, c'est un descendant des amérindiens. Pas un latino.

**-Brittany Pierce** : Ah bon ? Ben il fait plus parti de mon top 3 des mecs les plus sexys.

**-Quinn Fabray** : Quoi, tu l'aimais bien juste parce que tu croyais qu'il était latino ?

**-Brittany Pierce** : J'adore les latinos. Ce sont les plus sexys.

**-Santana Lopez** : …

**-Quinn Fabray** : Ah silence radio, j'me disais aussi, le contraire m'aurait étonné.

**(Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones et 12 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Santana Lopez** : Boucles là, Malfoy.

**-Quinn Fabray** : Bien ! Je suis Narcissa ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je saute de joie !

**-Rachel Berry** : Vois ça du bon côté ! Cela enlève tout côté incestueux à ta relation passé avec Noah !

**-Quinn Fabray** : Arrête de parler. Sérieusement.

**-Rachel Berry** : Techniquement, je suis en train de taper. )

**-Quinn Fabray** : Et tout le monde déteste les petites chieuses.

**-Finn Hudson **: Ok les filles, mais maintenant, qui est Draco ?

**-Rachel Berry** : Nous avons besoin d'un détestable et maléfique petit cafard. La réponse me semble évidente.

**-Santana Lopez** : Arrête avec tes pauses dramatiques, Broadway. Crache le morceau.

**-Rachel Berry** : Très Bien. Draco Malfoy est Jacob Ben Israël.

**(Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.)**

**Rachel Berry** pense toujours que **Noah Puckerman** devrait être les jumeaux Weasleys.

**-Artie Abrams** : Je dois dire que je suis d'accord. Ce sont les farceurs, les hommes à femmes…

**-Noah Puckerman** : Hey ! Je traite bien les femmes !

**-Quinn Fabray** : Il y a une preuve biologique qui prouve le contraire…

**-Kurt Hummel** : Blagues à part, peut on mettre fin à ce débat ?

**-Finn Hudson** : Aaah, t'as les boules parce que t'es Colin Creevey.

**(Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, et 12 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel **: Rrrrgh.

**Kurt Hummel** commence à être vraiment perturbé par ses camarades du glee club se prenant pour des personnages fictifs de Harry Potter.

**-Finn Hudson** : Woah, cette histoire de « Colin Creevey » t'a vraiment traumatisé…

**-Rachel Berry** : Kurt, souhaites tu te faire réassigner ?

**-Rachel Berry** : Parce que je trouve que tu ferais un excellent professeur Rogue.

**-Kurt Hummel** : QUOI !

**-Rachel Berry** : Je plaisante. :)

**-Noah Puckerman** : 10 points pour Berry !

**(Finn Hudson et Rachel Berry aiment ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel** : Urgh.

**Brittany Pierce **est Dobby.

**-Rachel Berry** : …

**-Artie Abrams** : Non, Brit, Tu es Ginny. Je ne peux pas sortir avec un elfe de maison !

**-Santana Lopez** : Tiens, Abrams, tu t'es trompé de temps, faut mettre ça au passé. Et Brit n'est PAS une rousse. Y'a Miss Pillsbury pour ça.

**-Rachel Berry** : Je ressens le besoin de te réprimander pour ton commentaire à caractère raciste, Arthur. Et pareil pour toi, Santana.

**-Santana Lopez** : Vas te faire un arbre, Gripsec ça devrait être toi, Dobby.

**-Artie Abrams** : Ils sont d'une ESPECE différente, Rachel !

**-Kurt Hummel** : Ils sont aussi FICTIFS !

**-Artie Abrams** : Hey mec, essaye pas de nous saper le moral, yo !

**-Santana Lopez** : Evite de me saper le mien en tentant le langage ghetto sur Facebook, c'est déjà assez terrible comme ça en personne…

**-Artie Abrams** : Tu peux parler ! Et essaye pas de changer de sujet.

**-Rachel Berry** : très bien vous deux, attrapez vos partitions et réglez ça comme de vrais show men !

**Artie Abrams** vient de réaliser que **Santana Lopez** est Bellatrix Lestrange et est maintenant plus terrifié que jamais.

**(Santana Lopez aime ça.)**

**Kurt Hummel** veut rappeler une nouvelle fois qu'il n'est pas COLIN CREEVEY, BON SANG !

**-Blaine Anderson**: Pardon?

**-Kurt Hummel** : Ah, tu ne fais pas encore parti du Glee club, tu n'es donc pas sujet aux horrible débats pour savoir qui est qui dans Harry Potter.

**-Blaine Anderson** : Quoi ?

**-Blaine Anderson** : Oh, je comprends…

**-Blaine Anderson** : Et tu es Colin ? Oh, c'est adorable!

**-Kurt Hummel** : Oh mon dieu pas toi non plus !

**(Blaine Anderson aime ça.)**

**Finn Hudson** et **Blaine Anderson** sont maintenant amis.

**-Kurt Hummel** : Êtes vous vraiment amis ne serait ce que dans la vrai vie ?

**-Finn Hudson** : Et bien, non, pas encore, mais quel genre de frère je serais si je ne pourchassais pas ton petit ami via Facebook pour être sûr qu'il ne fera rien de stupide, comme te mettre enceinte o-

**-Kurt Hummel** : FINN.

**Rachel Berry** pense **que Kurt Hummel** devrait être réassigné au rôle de Gilderoy Lockhart.

**(Noah Puckerman, Fin Hudson et 7 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel** : OFFENSE !

**-Noah Puckerman** : Perso, je trouve qu'il ferait un meilleur Dumbledore.

**-Kurt Hummel** : ok, tout d'abord je ne porterais jamais de chapeau pointu, ensuite, peu importe le niveau de mon talent, ma personnalité incroyable et mon sens de la mode impeccable—

**-Santana Lopez** : Ta vantardise n'a d'égal que ton homosexualité. La même pour Berry et sa grande bouche.

**(Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel** : JE DISAIS DONC, que malgré toutes ces incroyables qualités que je possède, personne au monde ne peut atteindre le niveau de magnificence d'Albus Dumbledore. Et pour finir, Noah, si la seule raison que tu as de me comparer à Dumbledore est notre Homosexualité, je le jure, je te fracasserai le crâne avec la batte en acier que Santana garde à l'arrière de sa Camaro.

**-Noah Puckerman** : Wow Hummel, Pourquoi tant de haine ?

**(Blaine Anderson aime ça.)**

**Rachel Berry** et **Blaine Anderson** sont maintenant amis.

**-Kurt Hummel** : Rachel ! Toi aussi ?

**-Rachel Berry** : En tant que Co-capitaine du Glee Club et des New Directions, il serait irresponsable de ma part de te laisser en toute connaissance de cause fraterniser avec un glee club ennemi sans faire de véritables recherches approfondies à son sujet. Je ne tolérerai pas un autre « Jesse » accident.

**-Kurt Hummel** :… Justifiable mais déclaré avec beaucoup de dédain…

**-Tina Cohen-Chang** : Est-ce que cela fait de Jesse le Professeur Rogue ? Vous savez, l'agent double arrogant…

**-Santana Lopez** : Oh mon dieu… Lucy Liu marque un point.

**-Rachel Berry** : Cela me semble correct.

**Blaine Anderson – Rachel Berry** : Personnellement, Je crois que Kurt ferait une bonne Ginny.

**-Kurt Hummel** : JE PEUX LIRE TOUT CE QUE VOUS ECRIVEZ.

**-Rachel Berry** : ça alors, Blaine ! Tu as raison !

-**Finn Hudson :** Holà, attendez un peu ! Il se passe quoi là ? Il débarque comme une fleur et à le droit de décider comme ça de qui est qui ? C'est pas Dalton ici, et on n'est pas les Warblers.

**-Rachel Berry** : Du calme Finn, ne sois pas contrarié parce que tu n'y as pas pensé toi-même.

**-Santana Lopez** : En réalité, Finnocence marque un point, ce qui m'en coûte déjà assez de le reconnaître, mais si ça veut dire que c'est Hummel la rouquine qui se tape le looser à roulettes, je suis pour.

**-Mercedes Jones** : Satan, comme d'habitude, manque de tact, mais que Dieu me préserve, elle et Finn ont raison. En quoi Kurt ressemble à Ginny ?

**-Santana Lopez** : Oui, à part leur évidente féminité.

**-Blaine Anderson** : Vraiment navré, je ne voulais froisser personne je ne suis pas habitué, je suppose, à ne pas prendre les devants…

**-Rachel Berry** : Ne t'inquiètes pas Blaine, et tu as raison, Ginny est un modèle, elle est talentueuse, jolie, dure-à-cuire, et ne se laisse pas marcher dessus. Comme toi à présent, Kurt. Tout comme Ginny tu ne te laisses plus faire par tes détracteurs.

**-Kurt Hummel** : … Je suppose que je peux être Ginny.

-**Blaine Anderson** : Tu es en train de rougir, n'est-ce pas ?

**-Rachel Berry** : Aussi, la manière un peu maladroite qu'avait Ginny d'admirer Harry de loin rappelle clairement ton coup de cœur pour Finn il y a deux ans…

**-Kurt Hummel** : RACHEL ! TU AVAIS PROMIS DE NE PAS EN PARLER !

**-Blaine Anderson** **:** D**:**

**-Rachel Berry : :**D

**(Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.)**

**Voila, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et je vois si je continue ou si je dois laisser tomber ! Toodles !  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le second chapitre de cette crack!fic ! Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, cela m'aide beaucoup et vous m'avez convaincu de ne pas laisser tomber cette fic, car je l'avais déjà poster sur un forum glee et n'avait rencontré aucun succès. Comme j'aime faire participer mes lecteurs je vous demanderez de me laisser une review pour savoir si ça vous a plu et si vou voulez que j'ajoute certaines choses.**

**Vous allez aussi remarquer que bien que ma fiction suivent plus ou moins la série, j'essaye de rester la plus légère possible pour eviter de me montrer trop "brutale" avec certains personnages qui m'insupporte (je ne me suis toujours pas remise de ce que Finn à fait à Santana dans "Mash Ups" et attend avec impatience "I Kissed A Girl". Quelqu'un a vu la vidéo ? du pur délire !) Donc tout sera pris avec beaucoup de légèreté, au fur et à mesure que la fiction avance.  
><strong>

**Voilà, enjoy ! ;)**

**Artie Abrams – Kurt Hummel ** Sans vouloir t'offenser Kurt, mais si je suis Harry et que tu es Ginny, cela veut dire qu'on devrait sortir ensemble, et ça me met mal à l'aise.

**-Kurt Hummel **: Ne t'inquiètes pas Artie, je ne suis pas offensé. Tu essayes juste d'être fidèle à Brittany. Qui a rompu avec toi.

**(Santana Lopez aime ça.)**

**-Brittany Pierce :** Attendez, je suis qui, déjà ?

**-Finn Hudson :** Oh mince, Maintenant que Kurt est Ginny, il faut trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour Brittany !

**-Rachel Berry :** Tout comme le Draco-Jacob parallèle, je pense que c'est évident. Brittany est Luna Lovegood.

**(Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez et 13 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Artie Abrams :** Yo Brit, On peut aller ensemble t'acheter des Boucles d'oreille radis. Je te devais toujours un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de nos six mois.

**-Kurt Hummel : *vomis***

**-Brittany Pierce : **Attends, ça fait déjà six mois qu'on a rompu ? Mince, je pensais enfin avoir compris comment marche le calendrier…

**-Artie Abrams :** N-non, ça ne fait pas… laisse tomber. ***pleure***

**(Santana Lopez aime ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel : **ça suffit Santana, on a compris que le célibat de Brittany te réjouis, mais cela fait pleurer Artie.

**(Santana Lopez aime ça.)**

**  
><strong>

**Blaine Anderson – Kurt Hummel ** Donc, si tu sors avec Artie, ça veut dire que j'ai raté ma chance ?

**-Kurt Hummel :** BLAINE ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec un homme qui porte plus de vestes que Mr. Schue. Désolé, Artie.

**- Artie Abrams :** C'est pas grave. Mais tu réalises qu'il était en train de te courtiser ?

**-Kurt Hummel: **…Oh.

**-Artie Abrams:** Ben oui.

**-Kurt Hummel: :**D

**-Blaine Anderson: :**D

**-Artie Abrams: **Je vais y aller.

****

**Artie Abrams **et **Blaine Anderson **sont maintenant Amis.

**-Blaine Anderson :** Génial, je suis ami avec Harry Potter !

**-Artie Abrams : **Un peu, Mon neveu !

**-Kurt Hummel :** **…**

****

**Rachel Berry **a décidé que puisque Kurt est Ginny, Blaine devrait être Harry Potter pour leur permettre de vivre leur amour sans gêner Artie et Brittany.

**-Kurt Hummel :** Rachel, tu réalises que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, n'est ce pas ? Qu'Artie et Brittany ne sont pas Harry et Ginny. Bon sang, ils ne sont même plus ensemble !

**(Santana Lopez et** **Brittany Pierce aiment ça.)**

**-Santana Lopez:** Hey Brit-Brit…**;**D

**-Brittany Pierce:** Hey Sanny! Tu viens à la maison après les cours ? Mes parents sont à la réunion mensuel des communau-commo… mmh émigrés européens ou je ne sais quoi et ne revienne que tard dans la nuit.

**-Santana Lopez :** Me gusta, rendons cette discussion plus privée… )

**-Noah Puckerman :** Qu'est ce que…Santana ? Et notre partie de CoD ?

**- Sam Evans : **Je ne comprends pas trop…

**-Finn Hudson :** J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un truc …

**-Rachel Berry :** Mais bien sûr Kurt, je suis très terre-à-terre, et grâce à mon sixième sens, je suis très perspicace et attentive à ce qui m'entoure.

**-Mercedes Jones :** ***glousse***

**-Rachel Berry :** Je crois juste que Blaine ferait un très bon Harry Potter.

**-Artie Abrams :** NON !

**-Blaine Anderson :** Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais je suis excité !

**-Finn Hudson :** Trop cool, mon petit frère sort avec Harry Potter !

**(Blaine Anderson aime ça.)**

****

**Blaine Anderson **aime la vue depuis son trône Harry Potterien **:**D

**-Artie Abrams** : Salaud.

****

**Tina Cohen-Chang **veut toujours être Tonks.

**-Rachel Berry :** Je pensais que l'on s'était mises d'accord sur le fait que Mr. Schue était Professeur Lupin, et donc que toi prenant le rôle de Tonks serait une violation de plusieurs lois.

**-Mike Chang :** En toute honnêteté, je préférerais être Lupin que Cédric.

**-Quinn Fabray :** Evidemment, tout pour embêter le monde. Je suis Narcissa, moi, et tu crois qu'on m'a demandé mon avis ?

**-Mike Chang :** Sois pas aussi négative Quinn, Elle est cool Narcissa, mais Cédric… voila quoi ! Et il meurt en plus !

**-Quinn Fabray :** C'est le cas de Lupin aussi. Alors quoi que tu choisisses tu seras toujours « L'homme mort » !

**-Tina Cohen-Chang :** Je te trouve vachement agressive…

**-Mike Chang :** Tu m'en veux toujours pour hier soir… ?

**-Quinn Fabray : **Chut, tais toi.

**-Rachel Berry :** Ne vous fatiguez pas, tout le monde sait que vous passez vos soirées à jouer à Call of Duty online et à faire des duels Pokémon.

**-Tina Cohen-Chang :** Quoi !

**-Mike Chang :** Un-deux un-deux, papa-tango-charlie. Notre couverture 'Fabang' a sauté. Je répète, notre Geekisme est a découvert, Quinn !

**-Quinn Fabray :** Tina n'était pas au courant. Tout comme le reste de l'école C'était notre secret à nous et au club jeu vidéo ! Je peux savoir comment t'es au courant ?

**-Rachel Berry :** Et bien, je… me trouvais dehors, près de la salle du club de jeu vidéo, mes jumelles à la main, passant par là. Par hasard. Ce n'est pas comme si je passais de longs moments à t'observer pendant les cours, ou à contempler comment la lumière artificielle du réfectoire fait briller tes magnifiques yeux verts à reflets dorés. Non, je ne pense pas que tu es la plus jolie fille sur laquelle j'ai posé le regard. Pas du tout. Non. Je regrette.

**-Quinn Fabray : …**

**-Mike Chang: …**

**-Tina Cohen-Chang: …**

**-Kurt Hummel :…**

**-Rachel Berry :** Bon, très bien, Tina est Tonks. Mr. Schue peut être Professeur Flitwick. J'ai… J'ai des gammes à faire, j'y vais. Bye !

**-Kurt Hummel : O_O**

****

**Blaine Anderson **et** Brittany Pierce **sont maintenant Amis**.**

**-Blaine Anderson :** Salut Luna !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Salut Harry !

**-Blaine Anderson : **ça te dit d'aller au Lima Bean cette aprèm ? Ils font du Pudding !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Du Pudding ? J'adore ça !

**-Blaine Anderson: :**D !

**-Brittany Pierce: :**D !

**-Kurt Hummel: …**Sérieusement, vous deux ?

****

**-Artie Abrams **se sent très triste maintenant qu'il n'est plus Harry Potter.

**-Kurt Hummel :** Et toi qui te moquais de moi pour 'Colin Creevey'. A charge de revanche. :)

**-Noah Puckerman :** Hey, tu pourrais être le petit irlandais là, Shames je-sais-pas-quoi…

**-Rachel Berry :** Son nom est SEAMUS, Noah, Seamus Finnigan, et oui, il conviendrait très bien à Artie.

**-Noah Puckerman : **Ils sont petit tout les deux ! **:**D

**-Artie Abrams : **Je suis petit parce que je suis en fauteuil roulant !

**-Noah Puckerman : **C'est ça, c'est ce qu'on dit !

**-Finn Hudson : **Moi je trouve que tu ferais un bon James Potter !

**-Artie Abrams : **Oui ! Voila un homme courageux, charismatique, plein de talents et d'humour ! Sans parler des filles qui sont toutes folles de lui !

**-Santana Lopez : **L'arrogance. Et le fait qu'il est piqué l'âme sœur d'un sorcier exceptionnel et incompris, ce qui l'a fait virer du côté obscure. En effet, y'a une certaine ressemblance…

**-Noah Puckerman : **Cette discussion tourne au vinaigre, je me casse**…**

****

**Mercedes Jones **veut être un Auror ! **:**)

**-Rachel Berry : **Pour être tout à fait honnête, Mercedes, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y est un membre de l'ordre du Phoenix qui te conviendrait… Oh, peut être Molly Weasley ?

**-Mercedes Jones : **Si tu dis que nous nous ressemblons parce qu'on est toutes les deux grosses, je te tue.

**-Rachel Berry : **Penses-y, Mercedes ! Non seulement elle est très maternelle, mais elle est aussi incroyablement solide, et prête à tout pour protéger ses intérêts et convictions ! Vous avez tout cela en commun !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Ne me tue pas, 'Cedes, mais Rachel a raison. Tu es Molly.

**-Mercedes Jones : **Oh mon dieu, je suis ta mère.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Yep. :) Ce qui signifie que tu es également la mère de Finn, Puck et Sam, ce qui te donne donc l'autorisation de les frapper quand bon te semble !

**-Mercedes Jones : **Ah, ça, ça me plait. Les mecs ont intérêt à surveiller leurs arrières ! :D

**-Finn Hudson : *Déglutit* **Meeerde**…**

**-Noah Puckerman : **Quoi ? Non, c'est pas ce qui était prévu ! Et pis je croyais que j'étais Lucius Malfoy ?

**-Kurt Hummel : **Non, les cheveux blonds, c'était l'horreur de trop. Tu es les Jumeaux.

**- Sam Evans :** … Je suis donc toujours Percy ?

**-Brittany Pierce :** Quoi ? Tu n'a pas du tout le physique de Percy ! Tu n'as même pas les yeux verts ! Et puis, il faudrait te teindre les cheveux en noir ! Dans ce cas là, je suis partante pour être Annabeth !

**-Santana Lopez : **Euh non, Brit. Là tu mélanges tes bouquins. C'est Percy Weasley, pas Percy Jackson. Mais je te comprends; les Weasleys ne sont qu'une bande de joyeux losers, de toute façon…

**-Mercedes Jones : **Tu te rappelles quand Molly Weasley explose la face de Bellatrix ? Hmm ? Moi oui ! :D

**-Santana Lopez : …**Que les détraqueurs dévorent vos âmes, sales sang-de-bourbes.

**(Kurt Hummel aime ça.)**

****

**Artie Abrams **est très impressionné par les talents culinaires de son ex-bientôt-actuelle-petite-amie ! :D

**-Mercedes Jones : **T'as vraiment rien compris, toi.

**-Finn Hudson : **Brittany sait cuisiner ?

**-Santana Lopez : **J'peux savoir ce que tu fous chez Brittany, Lunettes à roulettes ?

**- Artie Abrams :** Elle m'a invité pour faire notre projet de chimie.

**-Finn Hudson : **Je suis loin d'être un pro avec les filles, mais « inviter pour un projet » ne signifie pas « sortons ensemble »…

**-Mercedes Jones : **Je croyais qu'elle ne comprenait pas les recettes ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **C'est le cas. Pourquoi utiliser une « cuillère à soupe » ou « à café » pour du sucre, ou du citron ? C'est pas logique…

**-Artie Abrams : **Pour être franc, je ne sais pas non plus, donc tu n'es pas seule sur ce coup…

**-Mercedes Jones : **ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment Brittany peut cuisiner.

**-Artie Abrams : **C'est étrangement divertissant à regarder, elle valse à travers la cuisine, jetant des ingrédients dans le bol et mélange, sans rien mesurer. Et t'as pas le temps de dire 'ouf' qu'elle te sort une plâtrée de cookie fait maison qui ferait pâlir d'envie Betty Crocker !

**-****Kurt Hummel : **Wow, quelqu'un est plein de magie, on dirait !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Ma magie ressort à travers mes 'Brookies Crocker' !

**-Finn Hudson: **Huh ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Les cookies de Brittany sont des Brookies !

**(Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel et 11 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Mercedes Jones : **Toi, tu es définitivement Luna !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Je suis une chauve-souris ?

**-Mercedes Jones : **Celle là, je ne sais vraiment pas d'où tu la sors…

**-Brittany Pierce : **Santana avait ce bouquin à propos d'une chauve-souris qui perdait sa mère et qui était élevé par des oiseaux**…**

**-****Santana Lopez : **C'est Stellaluna, Brit, toi tu es Luna Lovegood, L'incroyable serdaigle au charme magique ! Tout correspond !

**-Brittany Pierce :** Aaaw, t'es trop adorable… Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ? J'me suis coupée les ongles ! **:**D

**-Santana Lopez : **Brit !

**-Artie Abrams : **Brit ?

**-Mercedes Jones : **seigneur Marie Joseph…

**-****Kurt Hummel : **JE LE SAVAIS !

**-****Noah Puckerman : **OLALALALAH ! ÇA DECHIRE PLUS QUE MA BARMITZVA DANS LA CAVE A MAJI JUANA D'ONCLE ROBBIE !

**(Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman et 56 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Quinn Fabray : **Jolie coming out. Il semblerait que le karma se soit retourné contre toi, Satan ! C'est beau la magie ! **:**D

****

**Quinn Fabgay **trouve que la blague a assez duré ! QUI A HACKE MON COMPTE !

**(Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce, et 64 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Santana Lopez :** ça alors ! Il semblerait que le sort « comingus outus » fasse encore effet, Fabray ! Ou devrais je dire Fabgay ? **:**D

**-Quinn Fabgay : **Toi ! Evidemment ça ne pouvait être que toi ! On essaye de détourner l'attention publique sur quelqu'un d'autres en ébruitant de fausses rumeurs ? Il n'y a personne d'autres d'assez noir pour commettre un tel acte !

**-Santana Lopez : **Arrête avec le mélodrame. Tout le monde est au courant de notre relation « spéciale » à Brit et moi. À t'entendre, on dirait que j'ai tué une licorne alors que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est « enchanter » ton compte pour que la vérité éclate ! Nous avons plus en commun que notre lignée de sang-pur, Malfoy ! **;**)

**-Quinn Fabgay : …** On a beau être sœurs, je ne vais pas me priver pour te stupefixer les miches pendant Glee club.

**-Kurt Hummel : **La seule chose que j'ai retenu de cet échange, c'est que Quinn semble être finalement autant dans cet étrange jeu de rôle que le reste du Glee club.

**-Quinn Fabgay : **Il suffit, Insolent. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

**(Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez et 8 autres aiment ça.)**

****

**Santana Lopez ** revient de l'entraînement des Cheerios. Coach Sylvester est définitivement Ombrage.

**(Brittany Pierce et Quinn Fabray aiment ça.)**

**-Mercedes Jones : **Oh mon dieu, je viens d'imaginer Coach Sylvester avec un nœud rose et une salle remplie de chatons tout mignon à la place de ses trophées !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Plus jamais je ne pourrais la prendre au sérieux ! **:**D

**-Finn Hudson : **Oh cheesus tout puissant, fais disparaître la vieille image que je viens d'avoir !

**-Rachel Berry : **Impossible. Ce genre d'image reste brulé à jamais sur la rétine.

****

**Mike Chang ** Si je suis Remus Lupin, cela fait de moi le professeur de défense contre la magie, ce qui veut dire que j'ai la méga-classe ! **:**D

**(Tina Cohen-Chang aime ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel :** Cela me semble évident ! Quoique je reste tout de même inquiet que tu tentes de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres avec le pouvoir de la danse.

**-Mike Chang : **Ben il était bien un danseur dans AVPM alors pourquoi pas ?

**(Brittany Pierce aime ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel : *mortifié* **Mon dieu.

**Blaine Anderson** et **Mike Chang** sont maintenant Amis.

**-Blaine Anderson : **Quel genre de Harry je serais si je ne devenais pas ami avec mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal via Facebook ?

**-Mike Chang : **C'est une très bonne question en effet !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Attendez**…** Depuis quand y'a Facebook dans Harry Potter ?

**-Kurt Hummel : **Ce n'est pas le cas, Boo*. **Blaine** –Pourquoi n'envois-tu pas une invitation à tout le club ? Ça ira plus vite**…**

********

**Finn Hudson ** pense qu'on devrait demander à Mr. Schue de changer le nom des « New Direction » en « Dumbledore's Army » !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Finn, nous sommes une CHORALE. Pas une armée.

**-Finn Hudson :** Tu dois quand même admettre que « New Direction » ça craint comme nom !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Oui. Mais on ne va pas en prendre un encore pire.

**-Finn Hudson :** Aller !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Non.

**-Finn Hudson : **J'ai des yeux de chien battu, et je sais m'en servir.

**-Santana Lopez :** Dis plutôt des yeux de merlan frit, Willy**…**

**-Rachel Berry : **Je tiens à vous précisez que le nom de notre chorale n'est pas à débattre, et encore moins sur facebook !

**-Santana Lopez :** Je dois avouer que Frodon marque un point. Le Emt doit savoir rester à sa place.

**-Rachel Berry : **Et bien, merci Santana, J'apprécie beaucoup ton soutien !

**-Santana Lopez : **De quel soutien tu parles, Berry ? Je parlais à Hummel.

**-Rachel Berry : **Mais**…** Tu as dit**…**

**-Santana Lopez : **J'ai dit Frodon, Pas Golum.

**-Rachel Berry : …**

**-Kurt Hummel : **Elle dit ça parce que j'ai des petites jambes, ou les pieds poilus ?

****

**Tina Cohen-Chang –Artie Abrams **hey, Seamus ! **;**D

**-Artie Abrams : **Hein, quoi ? Je croyais qu'on avait dit que j'étais James Potter !

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Ah ouais ? Pas grave, c'est marrant de t'emmerder !

**-Artie Abrams : **Sérieusement ? C'est maintenant que tu choisis pour commencer une dispute ? Tu trouves pas ça déplacé ?

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Si t'as un truc à dire, dis le plus fort ! **:**D

**-Artie Abrams : **C'est pas possible d'être si immature ! Tu aurais dû être Lavande Brown !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Oh ! N'insultes pas Tina comme tu m'as insulté, Artie, ou je lâche les Nargles !

**(Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang et Santana Lopez aiment ça.)**

****

**Noah Puckerman – Rachel Berry **Tu sais, le fait que tu sois Hermione et que Jesse St. James soit Rogue prouve ma théorie que ces deux là y sont allés comme des lapins ! **;**D

**-Finn Hudson : **AAAAAH ! AIME PAS ! AIME PAS ! PUTAIN, OÙ EST LA TOUCHE « N'AIME PAS » ?

**-Santana Lopez : **MES YEUX ! MON CERVEAU ! LA FERME, PUCKERMAN !

**-Rachel Berry : **Je suis complètement HORRIFIEE que tu puisses avoir cette théorie, Noah ! Non seulement une relation élève/professeur aurait brisé les règles misent en place par Dumbledore et le ministère de la magie, mais cela aurait aussi violé le code moral d'acier d'Hermione ! Sans oublier que TOUS les Griffondor DETESTAIENT Rogue jusqu'à sa mort, lorsqu'on apprit qu'il était en réalité du côté de Dumbledore ! Où as-tu était chercher cette idée saugrenue !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Oh je vous en prie, Puckerman veut juste voir tout les personnages de Harry Potter nus dans une gigantesque orgie.

**-Noah Puckerman : **C'est pas vrai ! McGonagall peut garder ses fringues, merci beaucoup, au revoir !

**-Kurt Hummel : …**Eww.

**-Mike Chang : **Ce que l'imagination conçoit… elle ne peut défaire Merci, Puck.

**-Noah Puckerman : **C'est la faute à Hummel !

**-Mercedes Jones : **Sois gentil avec ta sœur ! ***gifle***

**-Noah Puckerman : **Tu sais, ça marche mieux quand on est dans la même pièce.

**-Mercedes Jones : **C'est pour ça que j'attends avec impatience le cours d'espagnol de demain ! **:**D

**-Noah Puckerman : … **Ah merde.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Puckerman ! Respecte ta mère !

**-Blaine Anderson :** Vous êtes trop bizarre… J'vous aime bien ! **:**D

****

**Finn Hudson – Rachel Berry **Dis, tu crois qu'on peut demander à Mr. Schue de nommer le Glee club « Chudleys Canons ? »

**-Rachel Berry :** Bien que j'apprécie ton implication, Finn, L'équipe de Chudley est l'équipe la plus moquée en terme de Quidditch professionnel, ce serait donc porteur de malchance de nommer notre chorale ainsi.

**-Finn Hudson : **Oh, je vois. Pourquoi pas les 'Falmouth Falcons'* ! Ça en jette !

**-Rachel Berry :** Assurément ! Sauf que nous ne sommes pas de Falmouth, mais de Lima.

**-Finn Hudson : **Tu vas continuer à jeter toutes mes idées encore longtemps ? :(

**-Rachel Berry : **Non, je comptais proposer à Mr. Schue les 'Lima Longhorn'*!

**-Finn Hudson : **…C'est pas une espèce de vache, ça ?

**-Rachel Berry : **Si, mais c'est également une race de dragon !

**-Blaine Anderson : **Finn a raison, Rachel. Utilise ce nom, et tout le monde va croire que vous venez du Texas. Pourquoi pas les 'Allen Ashwinders'* ?

**-Kurt Hummel : **Vous êtes tous idiots. Il faut être intimidant ! Comme les 'Diagon Direction'* !

**-Noah Puckerman : **MEC, personne va comprendre ton délire ! Pourquoi ne pas s'appeler les 'McKinley Marauders' et en rester là ?

**(Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson et 12 autres aiment ça)**

**-Kurt Hummel : **Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais Puck, tu es un vrai génie.

**-Rachel Berry :** Je commence notre pétition ce soir pour la présenter à Mr. Schue demain ! :)

****

**Rachel Berry **n'arrive pas à croire que Professeur Flitwick ai rejeté notre appel à changer la nomination de notre Glee club ? Ne se rend t-il pas compte qu'un nom stupide augmente le pourcentage de chance de se faire maltraiter dans les couloirs ?

**-Rachel Berry : **Et puis « New Direction » ! Tu parles d'un sous-entendu sexuel !*

**(Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.)**

**-Santana Lopez : **Voiiiiiila. S-E-X-Y. Le gnome de jardin a raison, par contre. Schuester ne comprend rien. Toutes cette graisse de phoque sur sa tignasse à eu raison de son cerveau.

**-Finn Hudson :** Arrête de parler comme ça, on dirait Coach Ombrage**…**

**-Santana Lopez : **Oh, pardon Finnessa ! Lorsque je disais « graisse de phoque » je ne voulais pas insulter les tiens !

**-Rachel Berry : **Peut-on se concentrer sur mon indignation envers Mr. Schue ?

**-Noah Puckerman : **Mon pied était à deux doigts de valser dans ses joyeuses !

**-Mike Chang : **Je sais. Flitwick a un sérieux problème de communication. Il ne nous écoute jamais.

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Pour cette fois ci, je crois que le fait que Puck l'est appelé ainsi à voix haute et devant lui y soit pour quelque chose…

**-Noah Puckerman : **C'est parti tout seul.

**-Santana Lopez : **C'est un problème récurrent chez toi…

**-Noah Puckerman:** HEY!

**(Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, et 11 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Finn Hudson : **Je ne suis donc pas seul ? **:**D

****

***Allen Ashwinders est le nom des serpents de cendres dans le monde Harry Potter. "Diagon Alley" est le chemin de traverse.**

*** AVPM tient pour "A Very Potter Musical" et sa suite "A Very Potter Sequel" piece de théatre sur Harry Potter dont Darren Criss est le héros. J'y ferais souvent réference.**

*** Brittany est sujette au malaproprisme et sera mon support pour exprimer mon "nerdisme". Si vous ne comprenez pas une de ses références, n'hesitez pas à demander !**

**Voila, c'est la fin du second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme vous avez pu le constater, le niveau d'écriture et langage se dégrade au fur et à mesure que les personnages se prennent au jeu.**

**Maintenant c'est à vous de jouer ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, vos personnages préférés, ce que vous aimeriez voir ou peut être même des idées pour une convo facebook-Harry Potter-Glee !** **Toodles !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre un peu en retard ! La faute à Glee, je ne me suis toujours pas remise du fiasco qu'était "I Kissed A Girl". Je comprend pourquoi les critiques l'appelle le pire épisode de Glee. Entre la Lesbophobie, le sexisme, la condescendance, je sais pas par où commencer. Mais Je ne pourrais plus jamais apprécier Finn Hudson même s'il venait à ceder sa maisons et tout ses bien personnels aux nécessiteux et à se lancer dans l'humanitaire. Sans parler de l'horreur en laquelle ils ont tourné Brittana. (Brittany était AFK aussi) Donc je crois que je vais dorénavant me concentrer sur ma fic et ne plus rien attendre de Glee que de belles chanson (et encore, Kissed a girl ? girl just wanna have fun ?)**

**Aller voici le troisième chapitre !  
><strong>

**Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>a fait un drôle de rêve avec ses amis du Glee Club et **Blaine Anderson. **On été tous a Poudlard !

**(Blaine Anderson aime ça.)**

**-Noah Puckerman: **Génial ! J'étais dans quelle maison ?

**-Artie Abrams : **C'est évident, non ? Tu serais à Serpentard !

**-Rachel Berry :** Ne sois pas aussi rapide à juger, Artie ! Les quatre maisons de Poudlard sont définies par une ou un petit groupe de qualité(s) très précise(s) **:** Griffondor a aidé à sauver le monde lorsque la force et le courage était demandé, Serdaigle a contribuer lorsque la vivacité d'esprit et l'intelligence manquait, Poufsouffle était indispensable pour maintenir la paix avec sa loyauté inébranlable et sa sage compassion, et Serpentard aida à gérer le monde en manque de leader grâce à son charisme et sa ruse !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Donc**…** Puck vient de Dumstrang ?

**(Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, et 9 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Noah Puckerman: **HEY ! Britt, pas cool, tu me vois te faire des remarques ?

**-Santana Lopez :** Et tu te vois, en train de chouiner comme un enfant tout le temps ? Vraiment pas attirant…

**-Rachel Berry : **Ne t'en fais pas, Noah, en accord avec la liste ci-dessus, tu serais à Griffondor.

**-Kurt Hummel :** QU'EST-CE QUE**.**

**-Rachel Berry : **Toi également, Kurt.

**-Kurt Hummel :** Oh non non non, hors de question de finir dans la même maison que Puckerman !

**- Rachel Berry : **Alors, tu préférerai être à Serpentard avec moi ?

**-Kurt Hummel : **Bien que tentant, et sans vouloir t'offenser Rachel, je crois que je me sentirai mieux à Serdaigle.

**- Rachel Berry : **Mais bien que tu sois très vif d'esprit, l'intelligence n'est pas ton trait proéminant. C'est sois le courage sois le charisme, Kurt. Il faut choisir.

**-Blaine Anderson :** Oh par la barbe de Merlin, Kurt, tu as ta propre situation Harry Potterienne ! Tu DOIS demander au chapeau de t'envoyer à Griffondor tu es Ginny après tout ! Tu dois être dans la même maison que moi !

**-Rachel Berry : **Désolé Blaine, mais tu serais à Poufsouffle, tout comme Mike, Sam et Brittany.

**-Blaine Anderson : **QUOI.

**-Brittany Pierce : **C'est cool, Blaine. Les poufsouffles sont de très bons trouveurs !

**-Mike Chang :** Ouais, la classe ! Internet five, Britt !

**-Brittany Pierce : :**D !

**-Blaine Anderson : **Mais Harry Potter est un Griffondor !

**-Rachel Berry : **Bien que tu sois 'le garçon qui a vécut', notre placement dépend de notre propre personnalité, pas celle du personnage dont nous nous rapprochons le plus.

**-Blaine Anderson : **C'est pas juste ! D**:**

**-Rachel Berry : **Il n'était pas non plus juste pour Harry d'être 'l'élu', et de devoir passer son enfance et adolescence avec les Dursleys. A côté de ça, se retrouver dans une autre maison est un problème vraiment mineur. Et il n'y a aucune honte à être chez les Poufsouffles, sans eux, les trois autres maisons auraient certainement disparues, détruites dans une bataille épique pour l'obtention du pouvoir.

**-Rachel Berry : **En plus court, C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

**-Blaine Anderson : **Hmmpf.

**-Kurt Hummel : *soupire*** Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais va pour Griffondor. Au moins, les vocalises de Rachel ne ricocheront pas sur les murs de la salle commune…

**-Finn Hudson :** ça et tu ne supporterai pas de vivre dans un donjon.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Vrai. Les espaces moisis ne sont absolument pas mon style.

**-Noah Puckerman :** Je croyais que tu vivais dans un sous-sol ? Et puis regarde, aucun couple ne finit dans la même maison… sauf Lauren et moi ! **:**D

**-Finn Hudson : **Comment ça ?

**-Rachel Berry : **Noah a raison, Finn. Tu serai à Griffondor avec Kurt, Noah et Lauren. Je serai à Serpentard tout comme Mercedes et Santana. Tina, Artie et Quinn finiraient à Serdaigle, pendant que Mike, Brittany, Sam et Blaine se retrouveraient à Poufsouffle. Aucun couple à part Noah et Lauren se retrouvent dans la même maison.

**-Kurt Hummel :** Je plains Mercedes. La pauvre, entre Rachel étant… Rachel, et Santana…

**-Blaine Anderson : **Quoi Santana ?

**-Kurt Hummel : **Même son nom correspond aux attentes de Serpentard. Et avec Mercedes, faut s'accrocher !

**-Santana Lopez :** Le serpent se faufile silencieusement derrière sa victime avant de frapper soudainement, tel la faucheuse, sans que la pauvre proie ne se doute de quoi que se soit**…**

**-Finn Hudson :** Rachel**… **Je t'en prie, prend le baldaquin le plus près de la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren Zizes <strong>n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ses camarades du Glee club ne lui ont pas attribué de personnage HP. Vous allez payer, bande de rats.

**-Santana Lopez :** Moi je sais qui tu es**…** **:**)

**-Lauren Zizes :** Si tu essayes de me dire que je suis la Grosse Dame, Mimi Geignarde, Arabella Figg ou Miss Teigne, Tu vas passer le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie avec l'épaule déboitée.

**-Noah Puckerman : **Santana**…**

**-Santana Lopez : **Désolée, j'essaye juste de rester authentique !

**-Tina Cohen-Chang :** Cette excuse ne marche qu'un certain nombre de fois, sérieux, fais gaffe, n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois**…** Et puis, le choix est plutôt évident pour Lauren.

**-Santana Lopez : **La Grosse Dame ?** :**D

**-Lauren Zizes : **Mauvais choix, Lopez. Mauvais choix.

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Euh, non, j'allais dire Rita Skeeter, un peu perturbant vu qu'elle sort avec Puck (Fred/George), mais je pense que cela lui convient le mieux.

**-Kurt Hummel : **L'image mentale de Rita et l'un des jumeaux ensemble me fend le cerveau en deux.

**-Finn Hudson :** Oh ma Rowling, Moi aussi !

**-Lauren Zizes : **Peu importe, Rita est LA bombe. Je vais me transformer en insecte pour espionner mes victimes et lorsque que l'on voit toute la crasse que j'ai pu déterrer sur Quinn, je peux vous dire que Santana a des raisons d'être effrayée.

**-Santana Lopez : **Rien à foutre Je viens de l'Allée des Embrumes Adjacent. J'ai peur de rien n'y de personne. Quand un détraqueur croise mon chemin, c'est lui qui déprime !

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson –Kurt Hummel <strong>Hey, Brittany m'a envoyé un sms me disant que vous étiez tout les deux à l'hôpital, tout va bien ? Elle semblait très contrariée !

**-Kurt Hummel :** Ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons bien. Santana s'est blessée au bras lors de son « duel » avec Lauren. Brittany et moi sommes intervenus et conduit les deux à la clinique la plus proche.

**-Blaine Anderson : **Quoi ! Ça va aller pour Santana?

**-Kurt Hummel :** C'est Santana, bien sur que ça va aller. Un muscle à était déchiré, ils l'ont gavé d'antidouleurs, et depuis, elle sérénade Brittany avec une chanson à propos d'oiseaux et exige qu'on lui rende sa baguette.

**-Blaine Anderson :** C'est… plutôt inquiétant.

**-Kurt Hummel :** Et encore, tu ne l'a voit pas avec son sourire béat, vomissant toutes les gentillesses possibles et imaginables au premier venu, j'ai cru que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites lorsque qu'elle m'a prise dans son bras valide et m'a déclaré qu'elle était tellement fière et admirative de mon courage, lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à rager sur tout ce qui bouge…

**-Blaine Anderson : … **Tu es sûr que Lauren n'a pas tapé trop fort sur son crâne ? Quel genre de sortilèges interdit à t-elle utilisé sur Santana ?

**-Kurt Hummel : **Oh rien de tout ça, par contre, en parlant de Lauren, elle va avoir du mal à expliquer les 9 points de sutures ayant la forme de la dentition de Santana**…** Cette fille est un vrai démon. Mais Lauren a dit que rien ne la détournera de sa tache de délivrer le monde magique du mal en arrachant la marque des ténèbres du bras de Santana.

**-Blaine Anderson : …**Griffondor.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Sans aucun doute.

**-Lauren Zizes : **Je ne fais que mon devoir.

**-Brittany Pierce : **J'espère que vous marcherez tous sur des legos.

**- Kurt Hummel : **Oh Boo, c'était pas méchant**…**

**-Blaine Anderson : **Ouch !

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>prépare un nouveau numéro pour les Marauders demain !

**-Mercedes Jones :** Quelle chanson t'as choisi ?

**-Rachel Berry :** « Double Double, Toil and Troubles ». J'aurais aimé avoir des crapauds géants à entrainer pour le numéro, comme ils ont fait dans Prisonnier D'Azkaban**…**

**-Kurt Hummel : **Je propose que nous répétions ce numéro pendant notre temps libre pour pouvoir l'exécuter sans préparation pendant Glee club et sans prévenir Flitwick. Vous savez, juste pour le faire flipper.

**-Noah Puckerman : **Où est ce qu'on signe ? **:**)

**-Blaine Anderson :** OOH, filmez moi ça, je DOIS voir ça !

**-Lauren Zizes : **Je vais installer mes caméras dans la salle de chant. Si Flitwick tombe sur l'une d'elles par accident, il croira que c'est Coach Ombrage qui lui joue un tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce <strong>part à la chasse aux crapauds géants !

**-Kurt Hummel : …**Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir ?

**-Brittany Pierce :** C'est pour notre numéro Harry Potter, voyons !

**-Kurt Hummel :** Quelqu'un devrait venir avec toi avant que ça se termine mal, Boo. Où es-tu ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **mmmh, pas sûre**…** J'ai pris mes petites pilules et maintenant je suis assise sur un gros rocher sous un arbre. Je dirai un hêtre. Non, un chêne !**...**

**-Kurt Hummel : **Santana ?

**-Santana Lopez :** Je suis déjà dans la voiture.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>J'ai récupéré Brittany tout le monde.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Quel soulagement !

**-Rachel Berry :** Que le dieu des sorciers sois béni !

**-Finn Hudson :** T'étais où ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Dans mon jardin. Je me suis endormi sur un rocher après avoir pris mes médicaments. On a beaucoup d'arbres.

**-Blaine Anderson : **J'adore cette fille.

**(Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, et 12 aiment ça)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce <strong>n'a pas trouvé de crapauds géants. Mais j'ai un sac remplie de petites grenouilles**…**

**-Kurt Hummel :** C'est pas grave, Boo, tu en trouveras d'autres la prochaine fois. Après tout, les Poufsouffles sont de très bons trouveurs... **:**)

**-Noah Puckerman :** Sérieux, Hummel ? On dirait que tu t'y es fait, à notre RP Harry Potter style…

**-Kurt Hummel : **Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Hey, Puck. Grenouilles. Jacob Ben Israël. Ça t'inspire quoi ?

**-Noah Puckerman :** Oooh, tu joues dans la cours des grands, Pierce ! Dans son sac ou ses cheveux ?

**-Santana Lopez :** Sinon, j'ai le code et numéro de son casier.

**(Brittany Pierce et Noah Puckerman aiment ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel : **Je suis contre la maltraitance animalière !

**-Blaine Anderson : **Tu veux dire « harcèlement scolaire », n'est ce pas ?

**-Kurt Hummel : …**Non, maltraitance animalière.

**-Blaine Anderson : …  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>Ok, j'ai fini les arrangements musicaux de dernières minutes pour « Double Double, Toil and Troubles ». Je vous ferais passer les feuilles demain, après les cours.

**-Sam Evans : **Quoi ? Il se passe quoi ?

**-Quinn Fabray : **T'as rien suivi du tout n'est ce pas ? As-tu au moins regardé toutes tes notifications facebook ces deux dernières semaines ?

**-Sam Evans : **Euuuh…

**-Kurt Hummel : *exaspéré* **Ok, je suis convaincu que Brittany est plus attentive durant nos réunions que toi, et elle passe son temps sur son cellulaire.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Je sais qu'on prépare une chanson magique surprise pour faire flipper Professeur Flitwick, mais je vois pas ce que les cellules ont avoir avec ça. C'est la spécialité de Santana, la biologie et l'anatomie**…**

**-Finn Hudson : Kurt **t'étais vraiment obligé de nous filer les rôles des crapauds géants à Puck et moi pour ce numéro ? D**:**

**-Kurt Hummel : **Oui.

**(Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.)**

**-Blaine Anderson :** J'ai rigolé, et mon Latte a décidé de sortir par mon nez. Je risque de me faire jeter du Lima Bean avec vos âneries ! X)

**Lauren Zizes **La salle de chant est prête. Toutes les cameras sont en place. L'Opération « Chaudron Baveur » peut commencer.

**-Blaine Anderson : **Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe MAIS JE SUIS EXCITE !

**-Lauren Zizes : **J'espère que Flitwick va être tellement surpris qu'il se fracassera la tête la première.

**-Noah Puckerman : **Je t'aime**...**

**-Lauren Zizes : **Ferme-la et beurre le sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry – Tina Cohen-Chang <strong>Je suppose que tu n'as pas de chaudrons/balais/autres accessoire de sorcellerie que nous pourrions utiliser ?

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Ok, qu'on se le dise une bonne fois pour toute. CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE M'HABILLE EN NOIR ET AI UNE FASCINATION POUR LES VAMPIRE QUE CA SIGNIFIE QUE JE SUIS UNE SORCIERE !

**-Rachel Berry : **Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais !

**-Mike Chang : **Fais attention à toi, Rachel ! Tina est toujours armée de pins, crocs et objets pointus en tout genre !

**-Rachel Berry : …**Vraiment ?

**-Mike Chang : **Oui. J'ai appris ça de la manière forte.

**-Artie Abrams : **Ho-ho. Est-ce qu'on veut savoir**… **?

**-Mike Chang : **NON. Vraiment pas.

**(Tina Cohen-Chang aime ça.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang <strong>ok j'ai… « Discuté » avec Figgings le cracmol et nous avons l'amphithéâtre de libre cette après midi pour répéter !

**-Quinn Fabray :** J'aime comment, sans aucune concertations, nous sommes tous d'accord que Figgins soit Rusard**…**

**(Tina Cohen Chang, Noah Puckerman et 11 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Noah Puckerman : **Dur de passer de dirlo à concierge !

**-Rachel Berry : **En effet cela pourra s'avérer utile par la suite ! Merci pour tes talents cachés de négociatrices, Tina ! RDV à 12h45 pour les chœurs et crapauds !

**-Mercedes Jones : **On va faire pêter la baraque !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Quelqu'un sait où est la salle 106 du bâtiment principal ? Mike et moi sommes sensés gérer la chronologie de la chorégraphie**…**

**-Rachel Berry :** OH MON DIEU BRITTANY ! Tu as fait un sans faute sur l'étymologie des deux mots ! Félicitations !

**(Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang et 12 autres ça.)**

**-Brittany Pierce : **Pourquoi on parle d'oiseaux ? *

**- Tina Cohen-Chang : **Merlin, donne-moi la force**…  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman <strong>OPERATION « CHAUDRON BAVEUR » EST OFFICIELLEMENT EN MARCHE !

**-Kurt Hummel : **POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU CRIS ?

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones <strong>3 heures après Glee club et je suis toujours pliée de rire. Ma mère pense que j'ai besoin d'une camisole de force.

**-Kurt Hummel :** Je suis toujours choqué par le fait que tout se soit déroulé comme prévu ! Je m'attendais à ce que Coach Ombrage débarque à n'importe quel moment avec un « Ahem » très bien placé et la salle remplie d'un silence embarrassant.

**-Artie Abrams :** Cette image était suffisante pour relancer mon fou rire. Merci Kurt !

**-Blaine Anderson : **Oh ? Je veux voir !

**-Rachel Berry :** Oh ma Barbra, je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser à chaque fois que je me remémore Finn et Puck déambuler dans leur costume de crapaud sautillant sur les chaises !

**-Finn Hudson : **C'était aussi hilarant qu'humiliant !

**-Blaine Anderson : **Ah !Il faut que je voie ça !

**-Quinn Fabray :** Et lorsque Brittany et Mike arrivèrent, chevauchant leur balai et envoyant Sam s'écraser sur le piano !

**-Santana Lopez : **J'ai beaucoup aimé le regard meurtrier que Brad a envoyé à Trouty mouth !

**-Blaine Anderson :** QUE QUELQU'UN M'ENVOIT LA VIDEO !

**-Lauren Zizes : **Descend de tes petits poneys, Hobbit.

**(Kurt Hummel aime ça.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>Note à moi-même : ne pas regarder une vidéo potentiellement hilarante sur son Iphone en buvant un café dans un espace publique. Non seulement les regards que tu recevras seront assez embarrassant comme ça, mais en plus, le café que tu essayais de boire finira sur L'Iphone. Je crois que le Manager du Lima Bean est en train de débattre mon banne irréversible parce que j'effraye ses clients.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Dois-je comprendre que tu as aimé notre numéro ? **:**)

**-Blaine Anderson :** Je ne suis pas sûr que le sol beurré ai été une bonne idée –Vu que Flitwick est tombé avant même que vous commenciez votre numéro, il a du comprendre que vous prépariez quelque chose.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Pff, il a crû que c'était un coup du Coach Ombrage ! C'était hilarant !

**-Blaine Anderson : **Ca tu peux le dire ! Mais la prochaine fois, essaye un sortilège de Chauve-furie ! **:**)

**Mike Chang **J'ai besoin d'une photo encadré du visage de Flitwick lorsque l'on s'est tous levé et à commencé à chanter tous ensemble en plein milieu de son cours sur Phil Collins ! Je veux cette photo sur ma table de nuit pour me rassurer les nuits de cauchemars !

**-Finn Hudson : **XD La même !

**- Noah Puckerman : **Lol, Pareil !

**-Lauren Zizes : **Je peux faire des photocopies HD d'un screen pris sur la vidéo.

**-Noah Puckerman :** C'est pour ça que je t'aime **:**)

**-Lauren Zizes : **Pour Mike et Finn, 15 billets. Pour Puckerman, 30.

**-Noah Puckerman : **Putain ! Zizes !

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman <strong>Poudlard a intérêt à faire des gaufres, sinon j'y vais pas !

**(Artie Abrams aime ça.)**

**-Rachel Berry : **Je suis sûre que tu puisses convaincre les elfes de maison d'ajouter les gaufres au menu, Noah.

**-Artie Abrams : **En fait, ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin d'être convaincus. Ils font ce qui leur est demandé de faire.

**-Rachel Berry : **RACISTE !

**-Artie Abrams : **Ils ne sont pas de la même ESPECE, Rachel ! Et je ne suis pas raciste, je ne fais que montrer une évidence !

**-Artie Abrams : **Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

**-Artie Abrams : **Allo ?

**-Artie Abrams : …**Elle se ramène au club jeux vidéo avec la batte de Santana, n'est-ce pas ?

**-Noah Puckerman :** Je serai toi, je commencerai à rouler, mec.

**-Artie Abrams : **C'est noté.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams <strong>ne jamais sous-estimer les petites personnes…

**-Rachel Berry : **J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon.

**-Finn Hudson : **Elle t'a vraiment foutu sur la gueule avec une batte… ? O_O

**-Artie Abrams : **Pire. Un micro à pied.

**-Finn Hudson : **En quoi c'est pire qu'une batte ?

**-Artie Abrams : **Tu veux dire, à part le fait que Rachel a été entrainée tous les jours, ces 16 dernières années à s'en servir ?

**-Rachel Berry : **Un simple objet peut devenir une véritable arme entre les mains de celui qui sait la manier.

**-Finn Hudson : …**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>a eu «Get Back to Hogwarts» dans la tête toute la soirée, grâce à **Artie Abrams.**

**-Artie Abrams : **Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

**-Santana Lopez : **Oh, peut être parce que tu l'as chantonné TOUTE la journée.

**-Artie Abrams : **Ah, ça c'est la faute à Sam, vu que c'est lui qui me la mise en tête !

**-Sam Evans : **Désolé ! J'adore AVPM !

**-Artie Abrams : …**Et pourtant, tu n'as jamais lu les livres.

**-Sam Evans : **Ben pourquoi ? Les livres sont vraiment différents de AVPM ?

**-Santana Lopez : **Oh, wow.

**-Lauren Zizes : **Je suis prête, quand tu veux, Lopez.

**-Sam Evans : ?**

**-Santana Lopez : **Que dis-tu de la pause de midi, demain ?

**-Sam Evans : **Euuh, pourquoi faire ?

**-Santana Lopez : **Faire de ta vie un enfer, cracmol !

**-Sam Evans : **QUOI ! Mais la semaine dernière vous vous battiez encore ! Vous avez même fini à l'hôpital ! Pourquoi vous vous alliez ?

**-Lauren Zizes : **Un ennemi commun, Evans, toi. Et Lopez et moi, on est assez hardcore pour se tester mutuellement.

**-Santana Lopez : **C'est une manière de montrer son respect.

**-Sam Evans : *déglutit***

**-Artie Abrams : **On dirait que toi et moi, on s'est mis les femmes à dos !

**-Sam Evans : **L'espèce féminine est effrayante.

**(Santana Lopez Quinn Fabray, et Tina Cohen-Chang aiment ça.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones <strong>pense que **Sam Evans **devrait être envoyé au « Harry Potter Boot Camp ».

**-Sam Evans : **mmh, 'Cedes ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne comme une menace ?

**-Mercedes Jones : **Parce que c'en est une, Darling. Je suis réellement en train de rechercher ces camps pendant que nous discutons.

**-Sam Evans : **Mais ! Pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi !

**-Santana Lopez : **Parce que tu t'es pas encore abonné au culte Poudlard, 'Strangu-Mouth'.

**-Sam Evans : **Strangu ?

**-Kurt Hummel :** Oui. Comme 'Strangulot'. C'est exactement à cause de ça que tu dois aller au Boot Camp.

**- Artie Abrams : **Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un geek comme toi n'ai pas lu les livres.

**-Mike Chang :** Dire que je t'ai prêté toutes mes comics**…**

**-Finn Hudson :** Honte à toi, Mec.

**-Brittany Pierce :** Même Lord Tubbington a lu tous les livres. Santana les lui a lus.

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : …**Sérieux, Santana ?

**-Santana Lopez : **On la boucle, Twilight.

**-Rachel Berry : **Il va sans dire, nous sommes tous très déçus, Samuel. Mais nous sommes une équipe, alors sois sans crainte, nous allons remédier à ce problème.

**- Sam Evans : **?

**-Noah Puckerman : **C'est le signal pour prendre tes jambes à ton cou, Mec.

**Quinn Fabray **vient de réaliser que si **Sam Evans **était allé au Boot Camp Harry Potter, il aurait pût jouer Draco Malfoy ! Ma journée semble s'éclaircir !

**-Sam Evans : *soupire*** Toi aussi, Quinn ?

**-Quinn Fabray : **C'est 'Mrs. Malfoy', pour toi.

**-Kurt Hummel : **DIEU TOUT PUISSANT.

**(Santana Lopez aime ça.)**

* * *

><p><strong>* Brittany confond Étymologie (Science du mot) et Ethnologie (science des oiseaux). <strong>

**Pour celui qui me l'a demandé, le malaproprisme est un terme anglais utilisé par les psys pour décrire une personne incapable de differencier certains mots. Son cerveau est tout simplement incapable de les reconnaître. Cette personne va melanger de mots à la même consonnance mais à la définition differente. Même en rectifiant la personne elle ne se rendra pas compte de son erreur car son cerveau ne fait pas la difference. C'est pourquoi chez les "Brittanalistes" la majorité pense que ce désordre mentale est responsable de beaucoup de "Brittanism". ça et peut être le syndrome du "Savant Idiot" que Brittany semble parfois démontrer , comme dans l'episode "Night of Negelect". Voila j'ai fini avec ma science, j'arrête de me la pêter,(je suis sûre que j'étais pas clair du tout) et je vous demanderez juste de me laisser une review pour me faire savoir si je suis toujours dans la bonne voie ou si vous aimeriez voir certaines choses. Loco-Motta !  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voila le 4eme chapitre. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, c'est très important pour moi, qui n'ai pas une grande confiance en moi, donc merci. J'apprécie également mes lecteurs silencieux et ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leur alertes ou favoris.**

**Aussi je tenais particulièrement à remercier Enyo85 qui a pris le temps de me laisser une longue review... mais surtout de corriger mon propre Brittanism, car oui, au dernier chapitre, j'ai effectivement mélangé le sens de "Ornithologie" et "Ethnologie" qui ne sont vraiment , vraiment pas la même chose ! Pas pour rien que Brittany est mon perso préféré je suppose !**

**Je tenais aussi à ajouter sur une note plus "sombre "(ouais, on s'en fout un peu, quoi) que les prochains chapitres ne seront plus postés de manière aussi régulière car je n'ai plus d'écritures d'avance et les derniers épisodes de Glee m'ont laissé avec une hernie émotionnelle et plusieurs ulcères. Je ne peux tout simplement plus regarder Glee, sans voir cette horrible misogynie et ces doubles standards. Une série ou une lesbienne n'est même pas l'héroïne de sa propre histoire, forcé à faire son coming out par un mec arrogant et qui partage plus de moments romantiques avec elle qu'avec sa copine (qui est devenue la nouvelle Tina. Invisible et qui ne parle pas) et qui ont moins le droit de se toucher que lorsqu'elles n'étaient qu'amies (sérieux, c'est quoi tous ces hi-5 et ces regards ? Sérieux ? Elles ont pas parlés ensemble depuis leurs rendez vous de l'épisode 4 ! Vous appelez ça un couple ? A ce niveau là remettez Brittany avec Artie, elle était plus intime avec Santana que maintenant...). Et surtout le comportement des scénaristes sur Twitter était l'affront de trop. (J'vais éviter de vomir tout mon dégoût, vous êtes pas là pour ça et moi non plus.)**

**Donc je vais continuer à M'énerver et m'exciter avec tout le fandom sur Ce site et Tumblr, continuer à lire des fics, profiter des manips et arts, mais je suis incapable de regarder La saison 3 tant que les scénaristes n'auront pas corrigé certaines de leurs (nombreuses) erreurs et offenses. ( On dirait pas qu'une lesbienne est l'une des nouvelles scénaristes de Glee...)  
><strong>

**Sur cette touche noire, voici le chapitre 4 !**

**Enjoy !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>vient de voir L'hôtel de Sam entièrement vide ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

**-Rachel Berry : **Sam nous quitte, Kurt.

**-Kurt Hummel : **QUOOOOI !

**(Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams et 9 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Quinn Fabray : **Oui j'ai vu ça aussi, qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

**-Mercedes Jones : **Le père de Sam a retrouvé du boulot dans une grande firme.

**-Mike Chang : **Hey mais c'est génial ça !

**-Mercedes Jones : **Dans le Tennessee.

**-Mike Chang : **.**...**

**-Noah Puckerman : **Y'a rien qu'on puisse faire ! C'est super loin le Tennessee !

**-Tina Cohen- Chang : **Attend un peu, et il est où là ?

**- Santana Lopez : **Il est quand même pas parti sans dire au revoir, quand même !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Non ! Faut pas qu'il parte ! C'est pas à cause de cette histoire de Boot camp quand même ? On plaisantait Sammy, t'en vas pas !

**-Mercedes Jones : **Il est passé ce matin pour me dire au revoir. Il a dit qu'il était désolé de s'en aller comme un voleur mais qu'il n'avait pas la force de vous dire adieu.

**-Kurt Hummel : …**'Cedes**.**

**-Mercedes Jones : **Excusez moi, je suis encore super émue**…**

**-Rachel Berry : **C'est tout à fait compréhensible Mercedes, Nous venons tous de perdre un ami cher.

**-Santana Lopez : **Plus qu'un « ami » pour elle, miss « sixième sens » et arrête de parler de lui comme s'il était mort ! Y'en a assez de ton mélodrame à la con !

**-Finn Hudson : **Tu t'arrêtes jamais hin ! Même dans ce genre de situation faut que tu te comportes en conasse ! T'en a rien à foutre qu'il soit plus là ou quoi !

**-Finn Hudson : **Alors ! Tu dis plus rien ?

**-Lauren Zizes : **En réalité, Lopez a les yeux tellement embués de larmes que ça fait deux minutes qu'elle arrive pas à taper une réponse correcte sur son Iphone. Pathétique à regarder.

**-Santana Lopez : **tz gheule.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sam Evans <strong>est arrivé dans le Tennessee. C'est pas pareil ici, il ne neige pas, Il ne pleut pas, le lycée n'a pas de Glee club, tout le monde est fan de Vampire Diaries, personne ne chante à tue-tête du Barbra Streisand, personne ne hurle en espagnol de la boucler par dessus, Pas de danseurs qui court sur les casiers ou qui font des back flips sur les portes de salle de cours, pas d'accès aménagés pour les handicapés, et la seule coupe de cheveux bizarre est celle de mon prof de math et son bol de moine.

Vous me manquez tous et je suis désolé d'être parti sans prévenir. Sachez que vous avez tous une grande importance pour moi et que faire partie de votre groupe de rebuts de la société est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Faire parti de quelque chose de spécial fais de nous quelque chose de spécial je l'ai bien compris.

Voyez cela comme mon « Boot Camp », il était grand temps que j'y aille. Mon père m'a acheté tout les Harry Potter, et lors de notre prochaine rencontre, je serais enfin à jour. )

**(Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et 10 autres aiment ça.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren Zizes <strong>est maintenant en couple avec **Rick Nelson.**

**-Finn Hudson : **Oh.

**-Noah Puckerman : …**

**-Rachel Berry :** ça va aller Noah, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Certaines couples traversent des moments difficiles et—

**-Santana Lopez : **HEY Puckerman ! Tu veux voir un tour de magie ?

**-Noah Puckerman : **?

**-Santana Lopez :** POUF !**...**T'es cocu ! Mwahahahaha !

**-Blaine Anderson : **LMAO !

**-Rachel Berry : **Santana !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Blaine ! Ce n'est pas approprié !

**-Artie Abrams : **Ce serait plus convaincant si tu arrêtais de glousser, toi aussi**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce <strong>viens de voir passer la jumelle diabolique de Quinn. Encore un coup des Nargles ?

**-Rachel Berry : **Jumelle diabolique de Quinn ?

**-Santana Lopez :** Tu as l'air vachement intéressée, Berry**…**

**-Kurt Hummel : **Qu'entends-tu par « jumelle diabolique », Boo ?

**-Mercedes Jones : **Oui, ça me perturbe beaucoup aussi**…**

**-Brittany Pierce : **Ben j'ai vu cette fille avec des vêtements punk déchirés, des cheveux roses, cigarette à la bouche, et elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Quinn ! Elle est juste à côté de moi, d'ailleurs**…**

**-Finn Hudson : **HUH ?

-**Rachel Berry :** PARDON ?

**-Quinn Fabray : **C'est parce que c'était moi, Brit.

**-Brittany Pierce : **ça alors, elle parle même comme elle, avec la même voix !

**-Quinn Fabray : …**

**-Mike Chang : **Oh nom d'un pixie, Quinn, un sort qui a mal tourné ?

**-Noah Puckerman : **T'as perdu un pari ?

**-Artie Abrams: **Tu t'es vendue à un cirque ?

**-Quinn Fabray : **J'avais besoin d'un changement, ok ? C'est pas facile d'être moi, je crois que vous avez pas bien saisi. Tout ce que j'ai enduré de vous tous ces deux dernières années, combien j'ai souffert, le peu de reconnaissance que j'ai reçu**…**

**-Rachel Berry : **Tu n'as pas vraiment digéré le fait d'être Narcissa Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

**-Quinn Fabray :** ET POURQUOI CE SERAIT MOI LA MERE TIMBREE DAN S UNE FAMILLE DE COUARDS !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Tout ça pour ça !

**-Quinn Fabray : **Ta gueule la rouquine ! T'es la copine du Héro ! T'es la bêcheuse qui aura tout ce dont elle rêve, alors la ramène pas !

**-Santana Lopez :** C'est la chose la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais vu et pourtant j'ai une fois vu Rachel Berry se lancer dans une joute verbale avec un mime.

**-Rachel Berrry : **Ce mime était extrêmement grossier. Son imitation d'Elphaba était très pauvre et tout simplement ridicule.

**-Tina Cohen-Chang :** C'est malin ! Maintenant c'est toi qui ressemble le plus à Tonks ! J'suis pas d'accord !

**-Rachel Berry : **NOM D'UN BASILIC, QUINN, TU T'ES DÉSINSCRITE DES MCKINLEY MARAUDERS !

**- Quinn Fabray : **Ouaip. J'ai rencontré un groupe de filles de notre lycée, super cool. Et elles, elles me laissent être Tonks !

**-Rachel Berry : **Quinn Tu ne peux pas partir ! Nous avons besoin de toi ici ! J'ai**…**

**-Quinn Fabray : **Oui ?

**-Rachel Berry : **Tu es**…**

**-Quinn Fabray : **Rachel**…**

**-Rachel Berry : **Tu es tellement… plus qu'une jolie fille Quinn. Tu es même la plus jolie fille que je connaisse mais je me souviens**…**

**-Quinn Fabray : …**Je- je suis désolée Rachel.

**-Rachel Berry : **Cette courte période où l'on était amie. C'était tellement**…**

**-Quinn Fabray : **Oooui ?

**-Kurt Hummel : **Je rêve ou Quinn appelle Rachel par son prénom ?

**-Finn Hudson : **Qu'est ce que ?

**-Noah Puckerman : **Encore cette étrange sensation d'être en trop**…**

**-Mercedes Jones : **C'est intense.

**-Santana Lopez : **C'est gay comme une licorne chevauchant Hummel.

**-Finn Hudson : **Mais enfin Quinn, c'est ridicule !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

**-Quinn Fabray : **Je n'ai pas besoin de justifier mon comportement ou mes actions, JE SUIS UNE FEMME !

**(Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.)**

**-Santana Lopez :** Bon maintenant que Quinn est partie à Beaux bâtons, et qu'elle se fera engrosser dans un moment de profonde détresse et solitude, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

**-Rachel Berry : **QUINN VAUT MIEUX QUE ÇA !

**-Rachel Berry :** Et c'est impossible. Beaux Bâtons est une école pour filles.

**-Santana Lopez : ...** QUE des filles ?

**-Rachel Berry : **Oui.

**-Santana Lopez :…**

**-Kurt Hummel : **En parlant de choses gay**…**

**-Santana Lopez : **boucle-la avant que je teste mes sortilèges impardonnables sur ta carcasse elfique**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>McKinley Marauders, ceci est un appel urgent à se réunir ! Je suis presque sûre que Quinn est sous le sortilège de L'Imperium !

**-Finn Hudson : **Parce qu'elle a décidé de nous quitter ?

**-Santana Lopez : **Parce qu'elle fait sa crise d'adolescence plus tard que tout le monde ? Elle reviendra au pire, vas lui parler, Hobbit, la magie à l'air de bien passer entre vous**… )**

**-Kurt Hummel :** Je savais bien que je n'étais pas le seul à le remarquer.

**-Santana Lopez : **Le gaydar. Une magie occulte ancienne très puissante.

**-Noah Puckerman : **Quoi ? C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a envoyé paître ! J'ai essayé de la raisonner, mais pas moyen !

**-Santana Lopez : **Reviens quand t'auras un vagin, là elle t'écoutera. Peut être.

**-Noah Puckerman : **QUOI ! Quinn est lesbo ?

**-Rachel Berry : **C'EST-C'EST TOUT A FAIT GROTESQUE !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Langage, Puckerman. Et non, Santana te charrie. Et je ne crois pas que Quinn appréciera tes rumeurs quand elle les entendra, Santana.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Quinn aussi est lebanese ? Génial ! On est à nouveau un trio, comme autrefois !

**-Noah Puckerman : **Mais merde, personne aime les mecs ici, ou quoi ?

**-Blaine Anderson :** Si, moi. **:**D

**(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce aime ça.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams <strong>Tu dois être une sorcière d'exception, car lorsque je te vois, ma baguette ne peut s'empêcher de se dresser… :)

**-Santana Lopez : **D'accord, j'avais vraiment pas besoin de voir ça. Bonne nuit.

**-Finn Hudson : **Bienvenue à Gringott me laisseras-tu caresser ton coffre ?

**-Kurt Hummel : **Oh, Dieu**…**

**-Blaine Anderson : **Ton sourire est comme un experlliarmus. Simple mais désarmant.

**-Rachel Berry : **Oh, Comme c'est charmant, Blaine !

**-Noah Puckerman : **Je suis le basilic. Me laisseras-tu entrer dans ta chambre des secrets ? :)

**-Mercedes Jones : **Passes la nuit chez moi, et tu verras pourquoi on appelle ma chambre « La cabane Hurlante ».

**-Santana Lopez : **Oh Joli, Aretha !

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Comme un Avada Kedavra, tu es à tomber raide !

**-Mike Chang : **Tu à l'air habile au Quidditch. Tu veux monter mon balai ?

**-Santana Lopez: **un doublet pour l'équipe Chang² !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Chez moi, c'est « Mimi Geignarde » tous les soirs !

**-Rachel Berry : **A moi, à moi ! Veux-tu jouer avec ma pierre philosophale ?

**-Santana Lopez : **Sans façon. Voyons**… **Me laisseras-tu entrer dans ton département des mystères ?

**-Noah Puckerman :** T'as toujours été doué pour les sextos, Lopez ! Tu me fais l'effet d'un Petrificus Totalus ! Je me sens me raidir**… **:)

**-Artie Abrams : **Tu es mon Basilic personnel. Un regard et je meurs.

**-Blaine Anderson :** Celle là était romantique ! Je devrais faire de l'occlumancie car je n'arrive pas à te sortir de la tête !

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray : **Pourquoi ne pas faire comme Salazard et serpenter ensemble ?

**-Rachel Berry : **QUINN ! Quelle bonne surprise !

**-Santana Lopez : **Pourquoi quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui se ramène, t'es la première à les appeler des espions, mais quand c'est Quinn, tu remues la queue comme un chiot ?

**-Mercedes Jones : **La réponse est dans ta question.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Je suis Zelda, tu es Link Montre moi ton épée et je te montrerai mes joyaux.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Comme Epona, je vais te faire venir et te monter toute la nuit.

**(Noah Puckerman, Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray, Mike Chang et 3 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Santana Lopez: **Brit ! Mauvais délire ! T'as passé trop de temps avec les geeks !

**-Brittany Pierce : **VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAAAAAAAAAAS !

**(Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang et 3 autres aiment ça.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>ASHDGFKLHJFMFHGSDLQ%µ

**-Finn Hudson : **Qu'est ce que**…** ?

**-Rachel Berry : **Santana ? Tout va bien ?

**-Blaine Anderson : **Oh, c'est un jeu ?** :**D

**-Kurt Hummel :** Je te jure, si tu es train de nous jeter un sort**…**

**Mercedes Jones : **Mmmh, je dois dire que je ne le connais pas celui là.

**-Rachel Berry : **J'ai honte d'avouer que je ne le connais pas non plus.

**-Mike Chang : **C'est peut être un sortilège maléfique très ancien !

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Mais où l'aurait-elle trouvé ?

**-Artie Abrams : **C'est une mangemort ! Elle peut être en train de nous maudire et nous condamner à une mort affreuse, une lente agonie…

**-Finn Hudson : **QUOI !

**-Rachel Berry : **Quelle tragédie ! Quelle Misère ! Nous allons tous mourir !

**-Blaine Anderson : **Olalah, non, ça va pas du tout là ! O_o

**-Noah Puckerman : **Lopez, si c'est à cause de 'l'horcruxe' que je t'ai piqué, j'te le rends demain sans faute !

**-Santana Lopez : **Mais qu'est ce c'est que ce b—**Brittany **tu as laissé Facebook ouvert pendant notre**…**_séance d'enchantement_ ! Au mon dieu, et tout les comms !

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça, de nos jours ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Ben la prochaine tu débarrasseras ton lit et j'aurais pas besoin de te prendre sur ton pc portable.

**-Mercedes Jones : …**

**-Kurt Hummel : **NON MAIS JE RÊVE !

**-Finn Hudson : … **Facteur. Le facteur. Faaaacteuuuur**…**

**-Noah Puckerman : **C'EST ENCORE MIEUX QUE « ONE NIGHT IN HOGWARTS » !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Aha ! Quand je disais que tu voulais voir une orgie Harry Poterrienne ! C'est dégoutant, Puckerman !

**-Noah Puckerman : **Et comment tu sais que c'est un film porno Harry Potter, exactement, hmm, la nymphe des bois ?

**-Santana Lopez : **La ferme Puckerman !

**-Blaine Anderson : **Vous l'avez fait sur le lit où Santana faisait ses devoirs ?** :**D

**-Kurt Hummel : **Blaine !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Je me sens toujours toute chose après les entraînements de Motocross. Et pis c'est pas ma faute si elle est sur Facebook au lieu de faire ses devoirs.

**-Santana Lopez : **C'était TES devoirs d'espagnol que je faisais pour TOI, petite veelan !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Et je t'ai remercié comme il se devait !** :**D

**-Finn Hudson : **Faaacteu—Et merde**…**

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray : **Eww.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>Bien que la rentrée des classes soit proche, je vous propose tous de venir fêter chez moi ce vendredi soir comme il se doit la fin de ses vacances d'été qui sont passé à une vitesse folle. Si quelqu'un à un retourneur de temps, qu'il le fasse savoir au plus vite !

**(Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel et 10 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Finn Hudson : **Une fête réservée au « Mckinley Marauders » !

**-Noah Puckerman : **Oubliez la bieraubeurre, je vous ramène du whisky pur-feu !

**-Rachel Berry : **Je préfèrerais que tu y ailles doucement avec l'alcool, Noah. Notre dernière fête m'a laissé un arrière goût amer et une robe de nuit déchirée.

**-Mercedes Jones : **Je dois avouer qu'on était pas beau à voir. Ramène l'Hydromel, Puckerman !

**-Santana Lopez : **Je peux pas me ramenez chez Berry sobre. Hors de question.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Génial ! On y va San ! Ça va être super !

**-Santana Lopez : **Bon d'accord.

**-Blaine Anderson : **ah! Quelle docilité, c'est incroyable ! Quel genre de sortilège utilises-tu Brittany, pour obtenir un tel résultat ?

**-Santana Lopez : **Ta gueule, l'elfe de maison.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Un sortilège à base d'amour. Et de langue. Beaucoup de langue.

**(Noah Puckerman aime ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel : **Mon dieu, je vois déjà vos visages vitreux de détraqueurs de samedi**…**

**-Brittany Pierce : **Nom d'un Magyar à pointes ! Tu peux prédire l'avenir ?

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>est en train de regarder ses camarades du Glee club se bourrer la gueule et foutre la maison sans dessus dessous. Y'en a qui vont pas apprécier les photos demain**…**

**-Rachel Berry : **FUIUNNN ! QU'ECT QUE TUI FAIS SUYR FAZBOOK ?

**-Finn Hudson : **Qu'est ce que TOI tu fais sur Facebook ? Tu devrais aller t'assoir. Et lâche cette louche, tu vas blesser quelqu'un.

**-Rachel Berry :** NON ! C'esdt ma baguettre maguique ! J'en ai bzoin pour mon dual avec Satan !

**-Quinn 'Tonks ' Fabray : **Fous lui la paix, Gigantor. Pourquoi tu vas pas faire un tour dans la forêt interdite ? Y'a ta famille qui t'attends pour le diner.

**-Rachel Berry : **QUIINN ! TU AS PU VNIR ! COMMME JKE SUIS CONTENTE !

**-Quinn 'Tonks ' Fabray : **Quoi ? Comment tu sais que je suis là ?

**-Rachel Berry : **Je tvois à trazvers la fenêtre.

**-Kurt Hummel : … **Qu'attends-tu pour entrer ?

**-Quinn 'Tonks ' Fabray : **J'voulais pas avoir l'air pressée de venir. C'est pas comme si je mourrais d'envie de revoir sa tête de naine. Ni ses vêtements à la Remus Lupin. Ou ses grands yeux qui sondent votre âme et lit en vous comme un épouvantard. Non.

**-Finn Hudson : …**

**-Kurt Hummel : …**

**-Kurt Hummel : **Beaucoup de métaphores Tonks-Lupin**…**

**-Rachel Berry : **Oh Quinnie ! C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ai jamais dîtes !

**-Finn Hudson : **Bah ? Tu te sens mieux, Rachel, tu écris bien à nouveau**…**

**-Quinn 'Tonks ' Fabray : **Vous laissez pas avoir. C'est parce que je suis bourrée.

**-Kurt Hummel : **MAIS T'AS MEME PAS ENCORE BU !

**-Blaine Anderson : **WOUHOOUU JE SUIS LE MEC QU'A SURVECUT ! STRIP TEASE POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! MEILLEUR FETE DE TOUT POUDLARD !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Toi, en revanche**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams <strong>Je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai, mais les preuves sont accablantes ! Mike est un sombral !

**-Mercedes Jones : **Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Où est-il d'ailleurs, je l'ai pas vu de la soirée.

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Il est là le truc. Tu ne peux pas le voir tant que tu n'as pas vu la mort de près.

**-Mercedes Jones : **Wow ! Le meilleur déguisement de la soirée revient à Mike Chang ! Et moi qui croyais que Blaine allait gagner avec son costume de Harry !

**-Artie Abrams : **Hey mais… J'ai vu la mort de près ! Pourquoi je vois pas Mike ?

**-Mike Chang : **bleuurghdpbklj.

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Désolé, Mike. J'ai dit à tout le monde qu'il était déguisé en sombrale. En réalité ça fait une heure qu'il vomi aux toilettes.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez : <strong>Je sais pas où Puckocentaurus est parti. Je lui ai envoyé un message disant « Hey tête de gland, Transplane-nous à la maison. Je te ferais des gaufres. »

**-Noah Puckerman : **Lopez, j'suis à côté de toi.

**-Santana Lopez : **Pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes messages ! Je peux voir ton portable dans ta poche ! Oh. Je viens d'attraper ta 'baguette'. Degueeeeeeeeu.

**-Noah Puckerman : **Si tu crois que je vais te transplaner chez toi après ça, tu peux aller te toucher ! Et arrête de pleurer, ça me fout les jetons !

**-Santana Lopez : **TU SAIS CE QUE C'EST DE PAS POUVOIR TRANSPLANER ! DE PAS POUVOIR PARTIR AU LOIN AVEC LA PERSONNE QUE T'AIMES LORSQUE TOUT DEVIENT TROP DUR ? ET J'AI TOUCHE TES PARTIES INTIMES ! JE PENSAIS QUE J'AURAIS PLUS JAMAIS A SUBIR ÇA DE MA VIE !

**-Noah Puckerman : **Plus de whisky pur-feu pour toi. C'est noté.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>aurait besoin de l'aide des personnes les plus sobres présente. Je viens de monter Rachel au lit, enfin, Quinn l'a fait. Elle a beaucoup insisté. Mike et Tina ont réservé le canapé pour leurs activités douteuses. Et je viens de voir 'Luna' et 'Harry' faire des choses que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir.

**-Kurt Hummel : **PARDON !

**-Mercedes Jones : **Ah oui, ces deux là ont passé leur temps à sauter partout à moitié nus et là, disons que la langue de Harry n'aurait jamais du entrer en territoire 'Serdaigle'**…**

**-Noah Puckerman : **ça dépend ! J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, Luna et Harry ! Bonne alchimie !

**-Artie Abrams : **Wow, si c'est Puck qui dit ça**… **Perso, je la préfère avec Neville.

**-Kurt Hummel : **En attendant, j'aimerais que Blaine retire sa langue de la gorge de Brittany ! BLAINE ! Ça suffit avec ton comportement hétérosexuel alcoolisé !

**-Finn Hudson : **C'est pas comme si t'avais fait la même chose avec elle en seconde**…**

**-Mercedes Jones : **M'enfin Brittany, on peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Suiz bourréez. J'metz des "z" partouz. C'esz commez ça que je saiz quand j'suiz raide. Et piz le sexe avec Zantana en colère et jalouze, c'esz encore pluz funz. Oh ben nanz ! Elle dort !

**-Blaine Anderson : **Chouette, ça m'évite de me faire casser la gueule !

**-Kurt Hummel **: Par elle, oui. Tu as déjà gôuté aux sorts de chauve-furie de Ginny ?

**-Blaine Anderson : **Euuh, non… o_o

**-Kurt Hummel : **Permet moi de te montrer.

**-Finn Hudson : **C'est sûr, les fêtes de Rachel, même avec un sortilège d'amnésie, ça s'oublie pas.

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray : **Vous vous rendez comptes que vous êtes tous là les uns à côtés des autres à vous envoyer des messages facebook au lieu de parler directement ? J'me casse. Ciao Les nazes, j'ai garé mon magyar en double file dans la rue de Berry**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! Comme vous l'avez surement constaté (peut être), L'histoire (si je peux appeler ça comme ça) se base de moins en moins sur Harry Potter. Bien sur, il y aura toujours des Références Potteriennes, mais elles ne seront pas toujours flagrantes, vu qu'il y a tellement de conneries possibles et innimaginables à écrire... Mais j'arrive petit à petit au début de la saison 3, je vais donc faire références à certaines choses, comme les Troubletones (quelqu'un a vu Hold onto Sixteen et leur Survivor Mash up ? C'était le seul truc bien de l'épisode pour moi, Je serais capable de regarder un spin off basé entièrement sur Brittana, Mercedes et Sugar (from the future !) et leurs troupe de Cheerios... Ok, c'est tout pour cette fois, Et au cas où je ne posterai pas avant un certain temps, Joyeux Noël ! Toodles !<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila, voila, désolée pour l'attente ! J'avais dit que je mettrais plus de temps pour ce chapitre mais entre les fêtes et les révisions, je m'attendais pas à mettre AUTANT de temps (En échange, le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude...). Mais lorsque j'ai lu vos reviews, j'me suis dit "écoute ma fille, t'as deux semaines de partiels qui arrive, la logique des choses veut que tu écrives des conneries plutôt que de réviser !"**

**Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! *fière* Je dois dire que vos reviews est ce qui m'a motivé le plus, donc je tient à dire merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews et sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon chapitre et UNE BONNE ANNÉE 2012 !  
><strong>

**Enjoy ! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>Chers McKinley Marauders, je tenais à tous vous remerciez pour cette nuit pour le moins …inoubliable. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, dont nous ne parlerons certainement plus jamais mais je tiens à vous dire que j'ai passé un très bon moment, et en tant que Capitaine du Glee Club, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée !

**-Santana Lopez :** Sympa Berry. On a pas du tout l'impression que tu viens de perdre ta virginité dans une partouze géante.

**(Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce et deux autres aiment ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel : **Merci Rachel. C'était la déclaration la plus gay de la soirée. Maintenant, aurais-tu l'extrême bonté de RETIRER toutes les photos de la soirée de Facebook s'il te plait ?

**-Rachel Berry :** Désolée, les photos ne dépendent pas de moi, mais de Finn. C'est lui qui les a prises.

**-Kurt Hummel : **FINN.

**-Finn Hudson : **La Gazette du Sorcier ne retire pas ce qui l'arrange ! La vérité prévaut !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Faux, vu qu'ils refusaient de croire au retour de Voldemort et discréditaient Harry et Dumbledore. Alors maintenant, tu m'enlèves ces photos !

**-Finn Hudson : **Aaah, t'as les boules parce que tout le monde peut voir ton copain embrassé Brittany.

**-Santana Lopez : **PARDON ? BILBO ! BRITTANY !

**-Finn Hudson : **…T'étais pas au courant ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Kurt. Toi et moi contre Graup après les cours, demain.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Boo, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais la force physique et la violence n'est pas notre fort ni à toi, ni à moi.

**-Finn Hudson : **Clair, et puis je veux pas me battre contre vous. Je vous rappelle que je suis quarterback.

**-Brittany Pierce : **T'est peut être l'attrapeur de ton équipe, mais les Titans se sont encore classés dernier cette saison. Je soulève plus de poids que ton équipe réunit et je suis bien plus forte que toi car j'ai pour maître la plus noire et la plus puissante sorcière de sa génération !

**-Finn Hudson : **O_O

**-Rachel Berry : **Est-ce que tu viens de comparer Coach Ombrage à Voldemort ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **La ressemblance est frappante. Quand je la vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si Voldemort et elle ont déjà reçu des câlins quand ils étaient enfants. Certainement pas. Moi aussi, je serai devenue amère, si personne ne m'aimait**…**

**-Kurt Hummel : **Ok, va pour demain.

**-Finn Hudson : **QUOI ! KURT !

**-Blaine Anderson : **J'ai raté un truc ?

**-Santana Lopez :** VOY A MATA LO, ENANO !

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> PS : Brittany, tu as oublié ta jupe dans ma penderie. Je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce que tu as fait. Je te la ramène demain.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Désolée, mais moi au moins, j'ai pas soufflé dans un sifflet à 5h du matin alors que tout le monde dormait.

**(Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams et 7 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Noah Puckerman :** là elle marque un point. On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

**-Artie Abrams : **Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec un sifflet ?

**-Rachel Berry :** C'est un sifflet anti-viol que je garde constamment autour du cou, et pour ma défense, je ne m'attendais pas à me réveiller avec des mains sous mon gilet !

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray :** **…**Encore un coup des nargles ? _

**-Santana Lopez : **Mwahaha, Fabray a tenté le coup des mains baladeuses durant le sommeil ! C'est vieux comme Serpentard ce tour là !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Elle en sait quelque chose, c'est comme ça que tout a commencé entre nous.

**-Santana Lopez : …**

**(Noah Puckerman aime ça.)**

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray : **AH ! ( **:**

**-Santana Lopez : **En attendant, c'est pas moi qui ai reveillé tout le monde le matin ! Un vrai bordel ! Un troupeau de centaures aurait fait moins de bruits !

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray : **Pas ma faute cette fois ! C'était Cho Chang et son vampire étincelant ! Rachel et moi sommes descendues pour… trouver de quoi nous nourrir et on s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec Kung-fu Panda !

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **C'EST MOI TONKS ! Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Cho Chang !

**-Noah Puckerman : **Vous êtes descendu pour quoi, les filles ?** :**D J'ai pas réussi à trouver Quinn de la nuit, je me demandais où elle pouvait bien être...

**-Rachel Berry : **Cela suffit Noah avec tes sous-entendus. Et c'est parce qu'elle a passé la nuit dans mon lit.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Correction. _Ça_, c'est la déclaration la plus gay de la soirée.

**-Rachel Berry : …**Oui, je viens de m'en rendre compte. J'ai eu un moment « Abraham Lincolnien ».

**-Santana Lopez : **Ou un lapsus Freudien**…**

**-Mike Chang : **Vous nous avez marché dessus, Quinn ! Alors j'ai réagis !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Et peut-on savoir pourquoi Quinn et Rachel ont hurlés comme des bébés mandragore que l'on déterre de leur pot ?

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray : **Il nous a aspergés avec le jus démoniaque de Tina !

**-Mike Chang : **C'était un spray au poivre et c'était le mien.

**-Rachel Berry : **Bien plus efficace que le sifflet anti-viol si je puis dire !

**-Noah Puckerman :** Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec un spray au poivre ?

**-Mike Chang : **Un sorcier n'a pas toujours sa baguette prête pour se défendre !

**-Noah Puckerman : **La mienne est toujours prête ! :)

**-Santana Lopez : **C'est génétiquement possible d'être aussi naze, ou vous avez trouvé un sort pour l'être ? Parce que je vous le garantie, vous pouvez faire fortune avec, ça marche du tonnerre.

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray : **Dis la fille qui pleurait parce qu'elle n'avait plus de mouchoirs ! Ah, elle est belle, la grande Mangemort ! Je dirais bien que j'ai jamais rien vu de plus pathétique mais je suis déjà aller à un concert des Wiggles**…**

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Ouille, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

**-Santana Lopez :** Mais j'ai jamais voulu être une mangemort ! Peut être qu'au fond, je suis juste une Gryffondor qui s'ignore !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Aww, sois mon Neville !

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray : **Ah, c'est clair, y'a pas plus correspondant ! XD

**(Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson et 7 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Brittany Pierce : **Bien sûr, Quinn ! Ne rigole pas ! Neville ne semblait pas appartenir à Gryffondor parce qu'il ne fonçait pas tête baissée comme tout les autres, mais il était prêt à se battre pour protéger ceux qu'il lui était important ! Et à la fin, il se montra le plus courageux de tous et le plus grandi, comme un poney gagnant sa corne, Neville est devenu un héros ! Et bientôt, Santana montrera autant de courage et surmontera tout ce que les gens croient savoir d'elle !

**(Santana Lopez aime ça.)**

**-Santana Lopez : **Je t'aime tellement que ça devrait être illégal.

**-Brittany Pierce : **ça l'est. Un peu partout dans le monde. Corée du Nord et Afrique Centrale principalement.

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray : …**

**-Blaine Anderson : **Ah tout de suite, ça calme, hin ? C'était géant, Brittany ! **:**D

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray : **Depuis quand t'es là, l'elfe de maison ?

**-Blaine Anderson : **Je suis toujours là.

**-Artie Abrams : **Mais je crois me souvenir avoir entendu un troisième cri quelques minutes après Quinn et Rachel**…**

**-Rachel Berry : **Oh oui, ça, c'était Mike.

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Je leurs ai proposé de les aider à nettoyer leurs yeux mais Quinn a dit « pas avant que Mike ne s'asperge lui-même ».

**- Blaine Anderson : **C'est**…** pas très mature.

**-Artie Abrams : …** Et alors ?

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Ben on allait pas y passer toute la nuit.

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray : **Il a hurlé comme une fille ! **:**D

**-Mike Chang : **Moi au moins, j'ai pas soulevé la jupe de Rachel sous prétexte que je voyais rien.

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray : **Moi non plus. Je cherchais juste à m'essuyer les yeux.

**-Rachel Berry : …**Bref, je suppose que je vous verrais tous demain. 16h au Glee Club ou Flitwick risque de nous faire un anévrisme.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Oublie pas ma jupe ! Tu vois, combien elles sont pratiques !

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez – Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray <strong>Wow, alors t'as vraiment gardé ton allure d'épouvantard pour l'école, sans mourir de honte ? J'étais tentée de crier « Ridikulus » quand tu passais.

**-Quinn 'Tonks' Fabray :** Ta gueule.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>SURPRISE ! Harry Potter a transféré d'école ! Poudlard prend garde à Toi !

**-Finn Hudson :** C'est cool, Blaine ! Tu peux aller t'asseoir.

**-Blaine Anderson : **Non. **:**)

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams …<strong>Après cette performance pour le moins stridante, Tout le monde est d'accord pour attribuer Mimi Geignarde à Sugar Motta ?

**(Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel et 10 autres aiment ça.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>Les vacances n'ont pas fait que du bien à Flitwick. C'est vrai que le soleil mélangé avec l'huile dans ses cheveux ont du définitivement frire son cerveau de Cracmol. Si c'est comme ça, Aretha et moi on va se créer un nouveau club !

**(Mercedes Jones aime ça.)**

**-Brittany Pierce : :**(

**-Rachel Berry : **Santana ! Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de partir !

**-Finn Hudson : **Bien que Flitwick ai l'air décidé, on peut le faire changer d'avis, j'en suis certain.

**-Mercedes Jones : **Pour quoi faire ? Pour se balancer de gauche à droite dans le fond de la salle pendant que Blaine et Rachel chantent ? Flitwick fera toujours du favoritisme. Santana et moi, on a aussi du potentiel, et on va vous le prouvez !

**-Rachel Berry : **Nous avons déjà perdu Quinn ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus de personnes !

**-Santana Lopez : **Aucun intérêt à revenir. Apparemment il faut faire moins d'1m50 pour avoir le droit à un solo maintenant. Abandonne tout de suite Finnocence.

**-Brittany Pierce : :**(

**-Mercedes Jones : **Soit ça, soit L'imperium, mais là je vois pas d'autres moyens. On se verra plus tard, lors des compétitions ! Et tout ça ne serait pas arriver si certains savaient lâcher le micro et le partager avec les autres.

**-Rachel Berry : **Quelle misère ! Nous voilà bien parti ! A quoi Flitwick pouvait- il bien penser ?

**-Kurt Hummel : **Franchement, l'Imperium ne me semble pas vraiment tirer par les cheveux. Ça pourrait être un coup du coach Ombrage. Depuis le temps qu'elle veut détruire le Glee club.

**-Finn Hudson : **Ah ouais, comme Voldemort voulait détruire Poudlard. Trop de coïncidences !

**-Brittany Pierce : ****:**( !

**-Kurt Hummel : **On a compris, Boo. Tu es triste. Nous le sommes tous.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Si vous l'étiez vraiment, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>se présente aux élections pour la présidence du corps étudiant ! J'apprécierai si mes amis Marauders m'aidaient dans ma quête !

**( Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson et 7 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Brittany Pierce :** Oh ! Ça me donne plein d'idées ! Je vais t'aider, Kurt ! Tout le monde pourra voir la licorne que tu es ! **:**)

**-Kurt Hummel : **Avec Joie ! **:**)

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce <strong>se présente aux élections !

**- Rachel Berry** : ...Un désaccord ?

**- Kurt Hummel : …**Le karma, ça ne pardonne pas.

**-Blaine Anderson : **Aaah, c'est à cause de votre dispute ? Je t'avais dit de lui parler. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Dehors, les sombrals, La licorne est dans la place !

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>a le plaisir de vous annoncer sa candidature aux élections présidentielles de McKinley High, ou devrais je dire McPoudlard ? Pinley ? Kinlard ?

**-Kurt Hummel : …**Non mais je rêve !

**-Brittany Pierce : **AH ! C'est comme si on avait notre propre tournoi de la coupe de feu !

**(Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson et 8 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Blaine Anderson : **OOOOH ! Mais qui est qui ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Kurt peut être Fleur.

**-Quinn Fabray : **Hahahahaha !

**-Mercedes Jones : **Tiens, t'as fini ta phase "Tonks", toi ?

**-Quinn Fabray : **Oui. Me suis réinscrite aussi.

**-Rachel Berry : **QUINN !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Brittany !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Quoi, tu préfères être Twilight boy ?

**-Kurt Hummel :… **

**-Rachel Berry : **HEY ! C'est moi Fleur !

**-Quinn Fabray : **Gracieuse, européenne, Blonde aux yeux bleus. C'est marrant mais moi je trouve que ça correspond parfaitement à l'un de vous trois, un indice, ce n'est pas l'elfe de maison ni la nymphe des bois**…**

**-Brittany Pierce : **Oui je sais, mais Fleur c'est un peu Cameron de Dr. House.

**-Mercedes Jones : **Un peu qui?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Une Lavande Brown, quoi.

**-Blaine Anderson : **LE personnage Encore plus détestable que Voldemort ! **:**O

**-Kurt Hummel : **T'es en train d'insinuer que JE suis une Lavande Brown ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Hey, on se calme, je brûle que dalle, ok ? C'était Quinn, d'abord ! Et puis je suis plus Viktor Krum moi.

**-Quinn Fabray : **En effet**. **Pas très doué avec les mots mais très sportif et Germanique ? Et c'est insinuer, pas incinérer.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Et Rachel peut être le mec qui meurt et que tout le monde oublie.

**-Rachel Berry : **HEY !

**(Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones et 2 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Blaine Anderson : **Mais… ça sert à rien de toute façon, vu que c'est Harry qui a gagné. Et puis vous avez déjà des personnages attribués, pourquoi recommencer ?

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>Cher McKinley Marauders, je sais que cette dernière semaine a été très dure. Non pas à cause de l'évaluation surprise de Flitwick ou Principal Rusard qui a fait tomber ses petites pilules spécial toute droit sortie du magasin Weasley dans le pot-au-feu de la cuisine, créant une épidémie de vomissements, mais parce que aujourd'hui nous sommes au nombre de 11 dans notre chorale et qu'il va nous falloir un membre supplémentaire et du travail pour les sectionals.

**-Noah Puckerman : **Je sais pas, Rach, L'intoxication m'est bien resté sur l'estomac J'aurais bien besoin d'un Bézoar. Je suis toujours coincé à l'infirmerie avec Hummel. Il aurait bien vesoin de se refaire une beauté...

**-Artie Abrams : **Ouais, et pis toi tu t'en fiches, t'es végétarienne !

**-Finn Hudson : **Et en plus l'interro de Flitwick était super dure**…**

**-Kurt Hummel : …** Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas être défaitiste mais Rachel, Nous avons perdu deux de nos meilleures chanteuses et une de nos meilleures danseuses. Et lorsque je vois notre sois disant « atout masculin » , il me semble évident, que pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune chance de victoire.

**-Rachel Berry : **On peut faire ça sans Santana et Mercedes ! Vous ai-je déjà mal guidé et conseillé ?

**-Quinn Fabray : **Oui.

**-Kurt Hummel :** Plein de fois.

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Tu as envoyé une membre potentiel du club dans un repère de trafiquants de drogue par jalousie.

**-Mike Chang : **Tu as faille te tuer une fois en connaissance de cause en essayant de chanter au karaoké d'un bar après avoir enfourné des cacahouètes dans ta bouche et t'etouffer, à New York.

**-Rachel Berry : **Je suis une artiste et une perfectionniste. A part toutes ces fois ou je vous ai mal mené, Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à failli mourir ? Non, je ne crois pas. C'est pour ça, qu'en temps que votre leader, vous devriez pouvoir me confier vos vies, vos biens et vos enfants en toute sécurité !

**-Noah Puckerman :** Euh, j'vais voir dans mes contacts pour des membres supplémentaires une fois que j'ai fini de vomir. Kurt, met ta main dans ma poche.

**-Kurt Hummel : ...**Je ne joue à ce jeu qu'avec Blaine.

**-Rachel Berry : **Bon, peut être pas les enfants, mais**…**

**-Finn Hudson : …**Je crois que Rachel vient finalement de craquer. Les trahisons des filles l'ont achevé.

**-Blaine Anderson : **On l'emmene à St. Mangouste ?

**(Finn Hudson,Noah Puckerman, Mike chang et 3 autres aiment ça.)**

**Brittany Pierce : **Les pires idées du monde : autoriser la vente du fromage en canette, l'annulation de Legend of the Seeker et laisser Rachel gérer quoi que ce soit. Je suis sûre qu'ils y en a d'autres, mais celles là sont les pires. Et ça vient de moi.

**(Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman et 7 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Finn Hudson : **Je suis le second leader du club, et je vous demande de ne pas lâcher prise. Nous n'avons plus Santana, et Mercedes, ok. Rachel vient peut être de partir en mode Trelawney, ok. Mais On est doué ! On a d'incroyables talents et on n'est pas stupide ! On va bien réussir à penser à une solution ! Après tout, l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse n'a jamais ouvert un livre !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Jésus ?

**-Mike Chang : **ça veut dire qu'il a jamais lu Harry Potter ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Qui, Jésus ?

**-Noah Puckerman : **Oh par Merlin, Jésus a jamais lu Harry Potter !

**-Quinn Fabray : **Tu disais ?

**-Tina Cohen-Chang :** On est plus fini que la carrière musicale de Paris Hilton.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones <strong>Une coach musicale, ancienne coach des champions Nationals ? Check. Huit danseuses et chanteuses, également connues sous le nom de « Cheerios », athlètes reconnues? Check. Trois figures principales bourrées de talents ? Check. Mes amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que les "TroubleTones" sont les prochains vainqueurs des Nationals !

**(Santana Lopez, Sugar Motta, Brittany Pierce et 8 autres aiment ça.)**

**Finn Hudson : **QUOI ?

**-Rachel Berry : **Vous êtes sponsorisés par Shelby ?

**-Quinn Fabray : **Shelby travaille au lycée?

**-Artie Abrams : **Génial, Quinn va se la jouer Bellatrix Lestrange à nouveau. Pourquoi c'est pas à elle qu'on a donné ce rôle ? Santana est pas assez folle pour Bellatrix…

**-Mike Chang : **En effet vu comme ça… Dommage, on a déjà Rachel qui imite un Inferius, on a pas besoin d'un autre pétage de câble.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Vous avez un Glee club à vous ? Appelé « TroubleTones » ?

**-Santana Lopez : **Ouais, mais entre nous, on l'appelle « Phoenix Order ». On renaît de notre ancien glee club pour devenir encore plus fort.

**-Blaine Anderson : **Oh, très belle analogie ! Et bien je suis sûr que tout le monde a hâte de vous affronter, en toute camaraderie ! **:**) Mais je ne comprend pas, tout comme nous, il vous manque un membre.

**-Santana Lopez : **Pas pour longtemps. **:**D

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce <strong>La licorne à rejoint le phoenix !** :**D

**-Kurt Hummel : …**

**-Rachel Berry : …**

**-Rachel Berry : …**

**-Rachel Berry : …**

**-Finn Hudson : **Tu pouvais pas te taire, hin ?

**-Blaine Anderson : **Désolé.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rachel Berry <strong>Je vois. Nous n'avons donc plus le choix. Il faut sortir l'artillerie lourde. Il nous faut deux nouveaux membres, peut importe la façon de se les procurer ! Il faut forcer le destin ! Les jumeaux Weasleys ont bien donné la carte du Maraudeur à Harry !

**-Blaine Anderson :** Oui, mais c'est pas pareil, c'était pour l'aider dans sa quête noble, par pour saboter qui que ce soit.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Blaine, chéri, c'est pas la peine, quand elle est comme ça. Crois-moi, même un Imperium ne la détournerai pas de sa quête.

**-Finn Hudson : **ça va aller. Je vais déjà aller discuter avec Brittany. On peut pas la laisser être manipulée par Santana. Je vais voir si je peux lui faire entendre raison.

**-Kurt Hummel : **cela ne me regarde pas, mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Si tu veux entrer dans les faveurs de Brittany, il va falloir tacler le problème « Santana ». Et il est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait.

**-Finn Hudson : ?**

**-Blaine Anderson : **Il va se prendre une taule, n'est-ce pas ?

**-Kurt Hummel : **Il va avoir une discussion avec _Brittany._ C'est plus inévitable que le saule cogneur.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson – Brittany Pierce <strong>Hey Luna ! On peut discuter un peu ? :)

**-Brittany Pierce :** Santana dit que je ne peux pas te parler.

**-Finn Hudson : **Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Elle dit que la malédiction des tétons pyramidale que tes vrais parents, Hagrid et Madame Maxime t'on jeté quand tu étais bébé est contagieuse.

**-Finn Hudson : **M'enfin, rien de tout ça n'est vrai ! Pourquoi continue t-elle de dire ça ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Pourquoi tu continues de parler ?

**-Finn Hudson : **Mais je lui ai jamais rien dit d'offensant !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Et quand tu lui as demandé si elle n'avait pas un stock de balais magiques chez elle, parce que sa mère devait être femme de ménage ?

**-Finn Hudson : **C'était pas offensant ! C'est juste que je vois toujours les familles mexicaines devenir femmes de ménage ou laveurs de piscine…

**-Brittany Pierce : …**ça, c'est offensant. Et elle est Portoricaine. Et sans mentionner le fait que les Lopez sont nés aux Etats-Unis.

**-Finn Hudson : **...Même Santana ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Oui, même elle.

**-Finn Hudson :** J'aurais juré qu'elle ai sauté la « barrière magique »**…**

**-Brittany Pierce : **Oui je sais, Lord Tubbington a déjà dit la même chose.

**-Finn Hudson : **Bref, revenons en à nos niffleurs. Tout le monde sait que je suis un pro avec les filles.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Pas vraiment. Quinn t'as trompé.

**-Finn Hudson : **Oui, d'accord mai-

**-Brittany Pierce : **Et ensuite Rachel t'as trompé. Avec le même mec. Les jumeaux ont plus de succès que Ron**…**

**-Finn Hudson : **ça c'était-

**-Brittany Pierce : **Et ensuite quand tu t'es remis avec Quinn, tu as crû qu'elle te trompais, et elle aurait dû, parce que Sam est super mignon.

**-Finn Hudson :** Ok, ok, je suis nul avec les filles. Mais malgré ça, je sais ce qui se passe entre Santana et toi. Même Ron le verrai ! ça crève les yeux !

**-Brittany Pierce :**.Je sais pas, Ron a abandonné la quête des horcruxes parce qu'il a crû que Hermione voulait Harry, quand même. C'est un idiot.

**-Finn Hudson : **Ah, pour sa défense, il faut avouer que dans le film, Harry et Hermione étaient suspicieusement proches !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Oui, mais c'est ça le problème avec Ron, il fait tout dans son coin, sans communiquer, il écoute jamais les autres et après il se plaint. Il a besoin de descendre de ses grandes licornes et arrêter avec son hypocris- hypo, enfin voila quoi.

**-Finn Hudson : **Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu cibles pas que Ron avec ça ? JE suis Ron, après tout… Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprends que tu veuilles rester avec la personne que tu aimes. J'veux dire, si Rachel venait à changer de Glee club je la suivrais aussi. Si Toi et Santana vous voulez rester ensemble, je vais convaincre Rachel de vous lâcher, mais en échange, dit à Mercedes que l'on veut garder de bonnes relations avec votre Glee club.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Et si vous tenez pas votre parole ?

**-Finn Hudson : **J'achèterais un mois de nourriture pour Lord Tubbington.

**-Brittany Pierce : **O_o Combien d'argent ta famille possède ? Je croyais que les Weasleys étaient pauvres !

**-Finn Hudson : …**Combien TA famille possède ?

**-Santana Lopez** :ça c'est le karma, Hudson. J'espère que vous tiendrez votre parole. Maintenant, si tu pouvais laisser ma _copine _tranquille et garder tout ça pour toi, ça m'éviterais de devoir devenir violente. Ça m'arrangerai parce que j'ai plus de place dans le jardin pour cacher les corps. Un avada Kedavra est si vite parti, tu sais.

**-Finn Hudson : **eeeeh, oui. C'était… sympa de discuter avec toi, Britt. On vous verra plus tard !

**-Brittany Pierce : **Aww, San, Finn n'essayait pas d'être envahissant !

**-Santana Lopez : **Encore heureux. Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qu'on fait en privé.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Mais Tana, t'es super douée au lit ! Et s'il avait besoin de notre aide ? Et si c'était pour ça que Finn se fait cocufier tout le temps ?

**-Santana Lopez : **C'est pas nouveau que la baguette de Ron soit cassée, tu sais.

**-Finn Hudson : **Santanaaaaa**…**

**-Kurt Hummel : **Je vois que tout s'est bien passé.

**-Blaine Anderson : **Y'a moyen d'enregistrer cette conversation ? **:**D

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, c'est tout pour cette fois. Pour être franche, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. Peut être parce que je l'ai écrit avec l'esprit préoccupé ou pendant mes révisions, mais il me semble moins bien. Malheureusement, je vais devoir réutiliser l'excuse du "je peux pas mettre ma fic à jour avant un moment" parce que, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai deux semaines d'examens et je ne pourrai me consacrer à autre choses, mais dès que c'est fini, je me remettrais à l'écrit. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé à écrire des drabbles sur des combinaisons de personnages qu'on ne voit jamais, et me voila avec un one shot Santana-Sebastien-Brittany et Klaine sur les bras ! J'essaierai de le poster quand j'aurais du temps...<strong>

**Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez , ou si vous voulez voir des choses précises ou si vous avez des idées ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, hey, regardez ça ! Encore vivante ! Et avec un vrai chapitre ! J'ai une confession à faire : j'étais censée publier ce chapitre début juin, mais un moment blonde m'a terrassé et j'ai perdu ma clé usb sur laquelle se trouvait tout mes écrits pour mes deux fics ! Il m'a donc fallu du temps pour digérer, et ensuite me remettre à écrire. Mais je tiens formellement à vous dire que je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics, ok ? On abandonne jamais une fic derrière soi ! (on répond "Oui sergent !")**

**Bref, ce chapitre était un peu délicat à écrire à cause du fameux épisode dont il ne faut pas prononcer le nom (I kissed a girl) Je ne voulais pas changer le ton de ma fic, mais je ne voulais pas non plus que le comportement de Finn (et de schuester) reste impuni. Voila. Je coupe court.**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews et encouragements ! Croyez moi, ça aide !**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce <strong>Je ne sais pas si les fées du sexe existent, mais si c'est le cas, elles ont béni Santana à la naissance. #MagicalSex

**-Santana Lopez : **#LatinLoverDoItBetter

**(Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Sugar Motta et 18 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Rachel Berry : **…C'est…

**-Kurt Hummel : **déplacé ?

**-Noah Puckerman : **Bandant ?

**-Quinn Fabray : **dégoutant ?

**-Blaine Anderson : **C'est pas bien de narguer.

**-Kurt Hummel : **BLAINE !

**-Rory Flanagan : **M'Brit'ny, comment S'tana peut te d'nner un org'sme ? Elle a pas d'… 'fin, pas d' willy-willy, quoi !

**-Brittany Pierce : **…Qu'est ce que les mammifères marins ont à faire là dedans ?

**-Quinn Fabray : **Sérieusement, Rory ?

**-Santana Lopez : **Leprechaun, même quand t'écris, je ne te comprends pas. Et ne fais pas comme si tu n'entendais pas nos cris d'ectasie de la chambre d'à côté. Surtout lorsque tu te colles à la porte de la chambre de Britt, comme notre personnelle sale petite fouine de Dobby.

**-Brittany Pierce :** Santana n'a peut être pas de batte ni de cognards, mais elle n'en a pas besoin pour me faire voir des étoiles.

**(Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, et 8 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Rachel Berry : **En fait, j'allais demander s'il existait des créatures liées à la libido dans le monde d'Harry Potter, mais vu la tournure de la conversation…

**-Blaine Anderson : **Quoi, Kurt, je dis juste. Elles sont là, à étaler leurs exploits sexuels alors que certains sont à la disette. On a tous besoin de jouer avec sa baguette de temps en temps…

**(Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams et Finn Hudson aiment ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel : **Non mais je rêve…

**-Finn Hudson : **Maintenant qu'il en parle…

**-Rachel Berry : **FINN !

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Tout le monde n'a pas ce genre de problème ! Mike et moi sommes en totale harmonie, spirituellement et physiquement ! #AsianLove

**-Artie Abrams :** N'empêche, c'est vrai, Harry Potter est peut être la saga la moins sexuelle que j'ai jamais lu. Pas une seule mention de sexe.

**-Santana Lopez : **Pas de coucheries, ni de tromperies.

**-Quinn Fabray : **Pas de grossesses inattendues. Sans compter Voldemort.

**-Rachel Berry : **Pas de problèmes de couples.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Le plus drôle, c'est d'imaginer les personnages essayaient de trouver un moment dans la journée et un endroit pour un peu de danse horizontale. Imagine te faire attraper par un prof ! #BonerKiller

**(Noah Puckerman, Sugar Motta, Sam Evans et 7 autres aiment ça)**

**-Blaine Anderson : **Il est vrai que… Le château est immense. Tellement de possibilités…

**-Artie Abrams : **Heureusement qu'on ne vit pas au château ! Je ne crois pas que j'aurais survécut après avoir surpris Team Asian dans les escaliers mouvants et Brittana dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Je crois pas, nan. La salle sur demande. Tu ne peux pas faire mieux. Tu quittes ton dortoir lorsque tout le monde dort et tu rejoins ton partenaire devant la salle sur demande. Ni vu ni connu !

**-Sugar Motta : **Ou alors tu achètes les profs pour qu'ils ferment les yeux. Ou l'école toute entière. Ça s'achète l'Angleterre ?

**-Mercedes Jones : **Pitié, ne me dîtes pas qu'il y a une conversation sur « où jouerait-on à 'cherche le salami' à Poudlard. Et c'est quoi ce délire avec les hashtags ? On n'est pas sur Twitter !

**-Rachel Berry : **Oh… Mais oui, Twitter-

**-Mercedes Jones : **NON !

**-Quinn Fabray : **NON !

**-Santana Lopez : **NON ! HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE T'AJOUTE AUSSI LA DESSUS !

**-Mike Chang : **Mais vous ne trouvez que ce serait un peu… irrespectueux de faire des galipettes à Poudlard ? J'veux dire, c'est pas n'importe quelle école. Et on sait jamais ce qui pourrai nous espionner, tout est plus ou moins vivant…

**-Holly Holliday :** Raison de plus pour en profiter les jeunes ! Poudlard ne révèle pas ses secrets !

**(Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce et 24 autres aiment ça)**

**-Brittany Pierce : **HOLLY !

**-Mercedes Jones :** Sex Nazi !

**-Rachel Berry : **Miss Holliday !

**-Santana Lopez : **T'es amie avec Holly sur Facebook !?

**-Kurt Hummel : **Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi _je_ suis ami avec vous sur facebook…

**(Will Schuester aime ça.)**

**-Santana Lopez : **T'AS AUSSI AJOUTE SCHUESTER A TES AMIS ?

**-Sugar Motta : **Mr Schue c'est le peter pettigrow de l'école. C'est Pédo-will !

**(Holly Holliday, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et 105 personnes aiment ça.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray – Santana Lopez<strong>, arrête tes conneries et répond nous. Ça fait des jours qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles. T'as pris un portoloin pour porto Rico ou quoi ?

**-Santana Lopez :** La ferme Narcissa Fabray, je ne suis pas d'humeur à déconner. Je sais que les nouvelles ont déjà circulé.

**-Quinn Fabray :** Oui, tout le monde est au courant que tu es une brouteuse de pigmy puff. Tu boudes comme si ta famille avait été déportée.

**-Santana Lopez : …**Je suis une américaine de troisième génération.

**-Quinn Fabray :** Peu importe. Mais crois-moi, Lopez, s'il y a quelqu'un pour qui j'ai de la pitié, c'est Hudson.

**-Santana Lopez : **Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Finn a révélé à l'école entière, non, au pays entier que j'étais gay parce que Monsieur n'a pas supporté la vérité ! Puis il m'a forcé à accepter SA décision envers MON futur en me chantant des chansons misogyne ! Il a tout décidé pour moi, sans me demander mon avis ! Y'en a qui en meurt de ça ! Sans oublier le chantage qu'il me fait pour passer pour le mec bien ! Alors explique-moi comment tu peux avoir pitié de lui !?

**-Quinn Fabray : **Parce que tout le monde sait exactement tout ça. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir, vu que tu as passé les derniers jours enroulée dans une couette à écouter du Adele en boucle.

**(Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Sugar Motta et 13 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Santana Lopez :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**-Mercedes Jones :** Rachel est parti en mode Trelawney sur sa carcasse. Ils sont plus ensemble.

**(Quinn Fabray aime ça.)**

**-Quinn Fabray : **Et Burt l'a fait dormir dehors.

**-Sugar Motta : **J'ai vu Kurt s'entrainer à changer tout son équipement de foot en rose. Avec des cœurs dessus.

**-Artie Abrams : **Et je suis sûre d'avoir vu Coach Ombrage le pousser dans les escaliers.

**-Santana Lopez : **Mais, je croyais que … Enfin, j'ai jamais été très… Je pensais juste que…

**-Quinn Fabray : **Qu'on ne serait pas là pour toi ? Ecoute Santana, T'es une conasse. Je suis psycho. Rachel est insupportable. Brittany est…Brittany. Mais on se résume pas qu'à ça. On est qui on est, mais tu risques d'être déçue si tu crois qu'on ne sait pas aller aux delà des simples apparences. T'as rien retenu de Harry Potter ou quoi ? L'amitié, c'est jusqu'au bout.

**-Sugar Motta : **Et les traîtres, on ne leur pardonne pas !

-**Kurt Hummel :** Toi, t'as une obsession avec Peter Pettigrow…

**-Sugar Motta :** A MORT !

**-Blaine Anderson :** Crois-nous, Santana, Finn aurait bien besoin d'une bonne dose de Felis Felicis avec tous les « accidents » qui lui arrivent.

**-Brittany Pierce :** Hey, les gars ! C'est mal si… Quelqu'un a laissé s'échapper l'air des pneus de la voiture de Finn ? Pas crever, hein, juste…laisser sortir l'air ?

**(Sugar Motta, Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson et 93 personnes aime ça.)**

**-Santana Lopez : **…Wow.

* * *

><p><strong>Voldemort – Finn Hudson <strong>Je me tiens à ta fenêtre, une feuille de boucher à la main. Ce n'est pas une blague. Je ne savais comment te le dire sans que tu croies à une plaisanterie.

**Finn Hudson :** Quinn. Pas encore. Brittany est déjà passée.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry est maintenant célibataire.<strong>

**-Noah Puckerman : **Ah, ma petite princesse juive a-t-elle besoin de réconfort ?

**-Mercedes Jones : **Mmh, mais Ron et Hermione sont restés ensemble jusqu'au bout…

**-Mike Chang :** Bah, tout dépend des goûts des fans. Beaucoup aiment Hermione avec Draco par exemple.

**-Quinn Fabray : **Oh, oui, je me porte volontaire.

**-Artie Abrams : **Mais…Je croyais que tu étais Narcissa Malfoy…

**-Quinn Fabray : **Non, non. C'est moi, Draco.

**-Artie Abrams : **Mais tu as dit—

**-Quinn Fabray : **Lalala~ Weasley est notre roi, Weasley est notre roi, je ne t'entends pas !

**-Noah Puckerman : **O-kaaay… De toute façon, Hudson ne correspond plus vraiment à Ron.

**-Rachel Berry : **En effet. Il est évident que Finn doit être réassigné à un rôle plus correspondant. Il faut donc quelqu'un de menteur, lâche et quelques peu pitoyable et surtout incorrigible.

**-Sugar Motta : **PETER PETTIGROW !

**(Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray et 4 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Kurt Hummel : **On en a déjà parlé, loco motta… Et qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

**-Blaine Anderson :** ça y est, j'ai le popcorn, Kurt ! , le tirage dans les pattes peut commencer ! :D

**-Santana Lopez :** Attention, fabgay, t'as fait tomber un truc. Oh, regarde, c'est ton hétérosexualité.

**-Noah Puckerman :** C'est moi ou tout le monde devient un peu plus gay chaque jour ?

**-Blaine Anderson : **Je ne m'en plains pas ! **:**D

**-Artie Abrams : **Ne m'en parle pas. Y'a même pas vraiment de gay dans Harry Potter.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Ce n'était pas le but du livre. Et quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

**-Santana Lopez : **C'est simple, Hummel. Lucy Q. essaye de gouter au jus de Berry. Je joue à Broute-minou avec Britt. Tu joues à cherche le salami avec Blanderson . Asian² jouent aux tétris Sutra. Tout le monde saute quelqu'un, sauf Artie et Finn. Vous devriez tenter un truc entre vous…

**-Kurt Hummel : **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je reste avec vous quand ce genre de chose arrive…

**-Blaine Anderson : **Parce que ça te donne des idées pour notre vie sexuelle ?

**(Noah Puckerman aime ça.)**

**-Mercedes Jones : **Je ne saute personne.

**-Sam Evans : **C'est pas ce que tu disais hier…

**-Kurt Hummel : **WHAT.

**(Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, et 26 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Rachel Berry : **MARAUDERS. J'efface ce billet.

**-Sugar Motta : **Je persiste,en fusionnant Finn et Schuester, on obtient quand même Queudver…

**(Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce et 56 autres aiment ça.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans <strong>is back to Hogwarts, baby !

**(Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams et 34 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Noah Puckerman : **T'es revenu, mon pote !

**-Mike Chang : **T'as l'air en forme !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Le boot camp semble lui avoir fait le plus grand bien…

**-Blaine Anderson : **ça, c'est les body-roll. Le strip-tease, ça paye.

**-Santana Lopez : **On a récupéré notre strangulot personnel !

**-Rachel Berry : **Et maintenant nous avons récupéré notre Draco Malfoy !... Sans oublier un autre membre pour nos McKinley Marauders ! Quelle joie !

**-Mercedes Jones : **Je rêve, ou t'as fait passer Harry Potter avant ta passion dévorante pour la chorale ? Et je suis très heureuse de te revoir parmi nous, mon petit chocolat bl—Sam.

**-Quinn Fabray :** OBJECTION ! C'est moi Draco Malfoy !

**-Sam Evans : **Quoi ? Mais tu disais que tu ressemblais en rien à un mec aussi abject ! Moi non plus, en passant, mais…

**-Quinn Fabray :** Tout le monde possède quelques qualités rédemptrices…

**-Artie Abrams : **C'est parce que 'Ronn Hudsley' a foutu la merde, donc 'Draco' tente sa chance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

**-Kurt Hummel : **Arrête avec les porte-manteaux, c'est tellement 90's. Tout comme toutes tes références musicales.

**-Artie Abrams :** Harry Potter est de 1991 à 1998. Ton argument est invalide.

**-Santana Lopez : #OhSnap!**

**-Quinn Fabray : **Je pense juste que Hermione étant d'origine moldu et Draco, héritier d'une grande dynastie de sang-pur, il était intéressant de dépasser les différences qui les opposent et—

**-Brittany Pierce :** Quinn, arrête d'être Fabgay.

**(Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson et 7 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Finn Hudson : **lol

**-Tina Cohen Chang : **Personne ne t'aime, Finn.

**(Will Schuester aime ça.)**

**- Sugar Motta : **Elle ne plaisantait pas. Mais pas étonnant que les deux plus gros lourdaud de l'école soit les seuls à ne pas savoir qu'ils sont aussi indésirable que Reeta Skitter ! PAS. ASPERGER'S.

**(Lord Tubbington aime ça.)**

**-Brittany Pierce : **LT, je croyais t'avoir interdit d'ordinateur depuis que tu passes tout ton temps sur « Chattes en folie ».

**-Kurt Hummel : **Amen.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>Comprend pourquoi Dumbledore interdit l'accès à Poudlard la nuit ! Plus jamais de nuit passée à McKinley !

**-Noah Puckerman : **Oh allez, Rachel, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas trouvé ça excitant, de arpenter l'école la nuit. Harry et sa bande le font tout le temps !

**-Artie Abrams :** Pour sauver leur vie ou le monde magique. Pas pour réviser la chorégraphie d'un numéro.

**-Brittany Pierce : **En tout cas, Santana et moi avons pu rayer un paquet de suggestion sur notre « sex list ».

**(Santana Lopez aime ça.)**

**-Mercedes Jones : **Justement Puck, t'étais obligé de nous passer Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets dans la salle vidéo, j'ai eu la trouille toute la nuit, redoutant la moindre bestiole qui nous sauterait dessus, le moindre bruit.

**-Mike Chang :** ça, c'est parce que Santana s'est amusée à siffler comme un serpent dès qu'on traversait un couloir.

**-Santana Lopez : **Je ne savais pas que Blanderson pouvait monter autant dans les aigus sans avoir à coller mon pied dans son sac à boules.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Quelqu'un a dit « boules » ?

**(Blaine Anderson, David Karofsky et Sebastian Smythe aiment ça.)**

**-Mercedes Jones : **C'est bien ce que je dis, Plus jamais la nuit dans la cabane hurlante 2.0.

**-Blaine Anderson : **Je dois avouer qu'il y avait certains bruits très étranges. Et Brittany passait son temps à disparaitre et apparaitre de nulle part.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Quoi, tu veux dire que je suis 'hantée' ? Est-ce que c'est comme Paranormal Activities parce que mes parents sont des chasseurs de monstres, et ils ont toujours dit que j'avais une aura étrange.

**-Blaine Anderson : **Mmmh, c'était tout de même amusant, et puis voyons le bon côté des choses, si nous n'avions pas été enfermés, je n'aurais pas pu me lever et chanter une chanson pour vous rassurez !

**-Santana Lopez : **Parce que ça arrive si rarement…

**-Will Schuester : **Eh bien, que cela nous serve de leçon : l'école ferme à 21h. Nous ne ferons plus de Booty Camp après 19h ! Et puis, ça forme des liens, tous ensembles, seuls, dans l'école, la nuit ! C'est excitant !

**-Sugar Motta :** Professeur : le second métier après Prêtre choisit par les pédophiles qui n'ont pas réussi à obtenir leur BAFA.

**-Sue Sylvester : **Comment, William ? Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as passé la nuit avec des adolescents avec lesquels tu t'es « accidentellement » enfermés ? Je me desquame d'outrage ! Je te ferais DEPORTER pour ça ! Toi et les petits lutins de Cornouailles qui vivent dans tes cheveux seront à la porte plus vite que tu ne puisses dire « Avada Kedavra » !

**-Sam Evans : **Est-ce que ça veut dire que Miss Holiday va revenir ?

**(Holly Holliday et Santana Lopez aiment ça.)**

**-Brittany Pierce :** C'était loin d'être horrible. Et maintenant, Santana et moi pouvons rayer la salle d'anglais, d'espagnol, le gymnase, l'amphithéâtre et le Glee club de notre « sex list ».

**(Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson et 42 personnes aiment ça.)**

**-Rachel Berry : **Oh non, pas mon amphithéâtre. Oh mon dieu, non.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Ah, et le piano aussi.

**-Rachel Berry : **MON PIANO.

**-Holly Holliday :** Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je reviens prendre cette école en main quand vous voulez. Secondo, Je suis si fière de toi, Dance Machine ! Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une vie sexuelle épanouie avec la personne qu'on aime !

**-Emma Pillsbury : **Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et vous ne devriez pas vous en vanter !

**-Noah Puckerman : **Attention les gars, Dobby est arrivé !

**(Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel et 12 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Will Schuester : **Je suis d'accord avec Emma. Vous ne devriez pas parler de choses aussi personnel sur Facebook.

**-Holly Holliday : **Sérieusement Will ? C'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité. Je suis à deux doigts de lancer une pétition « Pour que William Schuester se trouve des amis de son âge et laisse ses élèves en paix ».

**(Sue Sylvester, Miss Hasberg, Shannon Beiste et 2 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Principal Figgins : **Mon pasteur est toujours prêt à vous recevoir, William.

**(Brittany Pierce et Lord Tubbington aiment ça.)**

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Arrêtez de vous plaindre. Nous avons vécu une magnifique expérience entre amis, et malgré toutes les fausses peurs, les pleurs, les cris, les chutes dans les escaliers, nous nous sommes rapprochés et sommes maintenant plus soudés que jamais !

**-Quinn Fabray :** Tina…

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Oui ?

**-Quinn Fabray : **Tina… Ce nom m'est familier, on ne s'est pas déjà rencontrée ?

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **…Pitié, donnez-moi un solo.

**-Finn Hudson : **Hey, les gars, Vous étiez à l'école ? Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?

**-Santana Lopez :** La mort de ta popularité.

**-Sugar Motta : **On a fait une fête et on ne t'as pas invité. C'était une décision unanime.

**-Blaine Anderson :** Ouh, Double Clash !

**(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Sugar Motta et 15 autres aiment ça.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry à changé son statut 'Célibataire' à 'C'est compliqué'<strong>

**-Noah Puckerman : **Tu déconnes, là…

**-Kurt Hummel : **Ne me dis pas que tu vas te laisser avoir…

**-Mercedes Jones : **Guurl, tu vas perdre tout mon respect si tu fais ça…

**-Quinn Fabray : **Uh ? Il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi Rachel n'est plus célibataire ?

**-Blaine Anderson : **Et bien, apparemment Finn essaye de récupérer Rachel, et à mit au point un plan kamikaze pour la récupérer.

**-Quinn Fabray : **?

**-Mike Chang : **En clair, pour lui prouver sa bonne foi et sa volonté de s'unir à elle, il… lui offre une bague de fiançailles.

**-Sam Evans : **Déjà essayé. Ça marche pas.

**-Quinn Fabray : **ASKJFGKLMH¨ù*£µ#sjkfsght

**-Santana Lopez : **…Fabray ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Dîtes, je viens de voir Quinn jeter rageusement son téléphone contre un casier…

**-Artie Abrams : **Je me doutais qu'elle ne le prendrait pas bien.

**-Sugar Motta : **Ce sale petit rat maléfique ! Il tente de la souiller avec son pouvoir qu'il tire des ténèbres ! Il a soumit son esprit à l'imperium ! Il n'y aucune autre raison pour laquelle Rachel se laisserait embobiner !

**-Mercedes Jones : **…Motta ?

**-Brittany Pierce : **Mmmh, Quinn a arraché le portable des mains de Sugar en émettant des petits couinements… Ou peut être qu'elle fait une crise d'hyperventilation.

**-Santana Lopez : **Je crois que je vais aller la chercher…

**-Brittany Pierce : **Fais vite, Sugar est en train d'hurler dans un coin.

**-Blaine Anderson : **Il est évident que nous ne suivons pas vraiment les règles du monde Harry Potterien. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que Ron et Hermione soit ensemble pour que notre univers continu de tourner.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Connaissant Rachel, elle est capable de lui dire oui à Finn, _juste_ pour respecter les règles Harry Potteriennes. Vous savez qu'elle en est capable.

**-Rachel Berry : **J'ai réussi à ne pas être offensé pendant 6 secondes. Ensuite je me suis rendue compte que c'était vrai.

**(Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones et 12 aiment ça.)**

**-Sugar Motta : **Rachel ! Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie en mariant Finn Hudson ! Je jure que je passerai le reste de ma vie s'il le faut à trouver un remède au poison qu'il a du te faire boire à ton insu ! Sois donc sans crainte si je m'approche de toi, une grosse roche à la main, ressemblant fortement à un bézoard, et tente de te l'enfoncer dans la gorge !

**-Sugar Motta : **Les serpentards ne sont pas tous mauvais, tout comme tout les gryffondors ne sont pas bons !

**-Sugar Motta : **Je défie Finn Hudson en duel !

**-Rachel Berry : **…

**-Sugar Motta : **...

**-Sugar Motta : **#RachelSayNo

**-Rachel Berry : **#QuinnIsGay

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson se demande qui a l'histoire d'amour la plus épique dans Harry Potter. Mais il semblerait que personne ne bat Harry et Ginny. Raison de plus pour laquelle Kurt et moi sommes le meilleur couple !<strong>

**(Kurt Hummel aime ça.)**

**-Mercedes Jones: **Oh, Merlin tout puissant, tu viens de déclencher la troisième guerre magique d'Angleterre...

**-Artie Abrams :** Sortez les parapluies, tout le monde. Aujourd'hui : Pluie d'insultes et tempête de cris sur toute la région Nord de L'Ohio.

**-Santana Lopez : **Mmh, excuse moi, Hobbit, mais Ginny/Harry, c'est sortit de nulle part. Genre, du jour au lendemain, ils sont de _simples_ amis, et d'un seul coup décide d'être ensemble. C'est comme s'ils _manquaient de choix_ et se résolurent à se mettre ensemble, pour le bien de leur génétique.

**-Mike Chang : **Santana n'est vraiment pas discrète lorsqu'elle essaye de dénoncer quelque chose…

**-Kurt Hummel : **Parce que Neville et Luna, c'est mieux peut être ? Leur couple est si peu important, qu'ils ne sont même pas ensemble dans les livres !

**-Santana Lopez : *gasp***

**-Quinn Fabray : **#OhNoHeDidn't

**-Santana Lopez : **Oh, tu veux le voir comme ça ? Tu veux qu'on parle de Harry et de Ginny _dans_ le film ? Ou de ce baiser raté ? On s'endort presque en les regardant ! Aucune alchimie, tellement ridicule, c'en est à pleurer de rire !

**(Sebastian Smythe aime ça.)**

**-Sam Evans : **…n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils parlent de leur couple ou ceux d'Harry Potter…

**-Noah Puckerman : **La réponse est plus évidente qu'elle n'y parait.

**-Brittany Pierce : **Puisque je suis présidente, et que c'est moi qui décide, je déclare Brittana le meilleur couple qui n'est jamais existé !

**-Kurt Hummel : **Oh vraiment, Santana ? C'est sûr, quand c'est tout neuf, ça parait plus excitant ! T'es gay depuis quoi, cinq minutes ? Tu peux te rassoir maintenant.

**-Rachel Berry : **Puisque vous me demandez mon avis, je suis d'accord pour Brittana. Je n'ai jamais vu Santana sans forteresse autour de sa personne à part avec Brittany. #BonusPoint

**-Santana Lopez : **On ne t'a rien demandé Berry, mais merci du soutien. Et **Kurt ? **Tu crois que parce que je n'étais pas sorti du placard, je ne savais pas que j'aimais les filles ? Et si tu veux la jouer comme ça, t'as peut être –je dis bien peut être, parce que tu es _Kurt Hummel- _était gay plus longtemps que moi, pareil pour Blaine, mais tu le connais depuis quoi, 1 an ? Je connais Brittany depuis le collège, et ça fait bien 4 ans que je me trainais mes sentiments à la ramasse !

**-Quinn Fabray : **Je peux attester. J'étais toujours dans leur chambre pendant les compétitions et camps de Cheerleading. Ces nuits resteront à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.

**-Noah Puckerman : **Oh yeah !

**-Quinn Fabray :** Parmi les cauchemars, Puckerman.

**-Mike Chang : **A d'autres.

**-Sam Evans: **Ding-Ding-Ding ! On a une gagnante !

**-Joe Hart : **L'amour, c'est l'amour ! Je ne pense pas que Brittany et Santana soient meilleures que Blaine et Kurt en tant que couple.

**-Sugar Motta : **TEAM BRITTANA ! Il faut toujours soutenir ses parents !*

**-Brittany Pierce : **… ?

**-Sugar Motta :** …Asperger's.

**-Mercedes Jones : **Depuis qu'on a fait parti des Troubletones, je comprends enfin de quoi Quinn parle… Brittana sont définitivement les pires.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Je vous efface tous de mon facebook.

**-Sebastian Smythe : **C'est ce que je m'efforce de vous faire comprendre, Blaine et toi n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble. Il est un jeune homme plein de charmes et aux multiples possibilités et toi… c'est comme si le fantôme de la carrière de Courtney Love avait fait un bébé-lézard avec une groupie de Ke$ha.

**-Kurt Hummel : **J'ai toujours une disquette avec tes aveux sur l'aveuglement de Blaine avec moi.

**-Sebastian Smythe : **…Mon père entendra parler de ça !

**Brittany Pierce : **Oh ! Draco Malfoy !

**(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams et 12 autres aiment ça.)**

**-Tina Cohen-Chang : **Il faut tirer comme leçon de tout ça que l'amour n'est quantifiable uniquement que dans les domaines fictifs.

**-Artie Abrams : **Qui est cette Tina ? Une amie de Finn ?

**-Finn Hudson : **Nan. Connais pas.

**-Kurt Hummel : **Pourquoi es-tu là, Finn ?

**-Finn Hudson : **Parce que je n'ai pas d'amis.

**(Tout Le monde aime ça.)**

* * *

><p>*<strong>je ne sais pas si vous suivez les news twitter et tumblr des acteurs, mais Vanessa Lengies (qui joue Sugar), aidée d'Heather Morris et de Naya Rivera s'amusent à jouer comme si Sugar était la fille de Brittana venue du futur. Sur son twitter, elle avait montré qu'en fusionnant une photo de Heather et de Naya, on obtenait un visage qui ressemblait beaucoup au sien. Pareil entre elle et gloria estefan (la mère de santana) d'où le délire que Sugar serait leur enfant venue du futur. A la fin de la saison, elles se sont même prises en photo avec Vanessa déguisée en bébé dans les bras des deux autres. C'est très populaire chez les fans américains !<strong>

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse Glee reprend Jeudi prochain sur la fox. ça s'engage plutôt mal pour les fans de Klaine, Finchel et Brittany. Je préfère ne rien dévoiler pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les news, mais la saison démarre sur la dépression ! (au pire, laissez moi un message si vous voulez savoir, ou allez voir sur les réseaux sociaux.)**

**A la prochaine ! (pas dans aussi longtemps, promis !) Toodles !**


End file.
